Stranger then Fiction
by Crushed Velvet Heart
Summary: What happens when a lonely shy woman finds her self thrown into the middle of the vampire Diaries, friends will be made and enemies too but most all can she really survive the on slaught of drama? triangle Klaus/Damon/OC This story is copy right to Me I have rated this M just encase
1. Character Info

Name:Pierre Louis but gets called PL for short

Looks:has heart shaped face, her hair is black as a ravens wing and her lips are as red as blood, Her eyes are emerald green and her skin is creamy and velvet tot the touch she is five foot three inches tall.

Age:Pierre is only twenty five years old

Born:in the UK, she hails from the north country a little village town called Wyrd Sister.

species:Pierre was born a Switch meaning that she is not just a shape shifter but a witch, she won't discover this till later in the story.

Personality:PL is very shy and a bit of a loner but later in the story she becomes fiery with a wicked sense of humor and can be brutally honest.

Background info: Pierre Louis was born to and the only child of Peter and Rain Louis, her parents where over strict with her but spoiled to make up for the fact they kept her alienated from other people thought she secretly had three friends which they had no knowledge of. As she grew up PL desperately wanted to go to collage like others but her parents kept crushing her spirit with their love till she turned twenty four when they both died in a tragic train accident leaving her ironically free of their demanding grip on her but to scared to go out into the wider world now, PL inherited £800.000 from her parents will which allowed her to start a career as a writer where she made her heroines fiery and filled with attitude often thinking that she would love to be as they where sometimes even crying herself to sleep through her loneliness. PL's books where a huge hit then one day she got sick of being forever at home and went out into the world, staying away from fame but shyly and slowly making a hand full of friends as she had dreamed but still quite shy though she has a fiance called Chris. One day she saw a advertisement for the Vampire diaries on tv and became hooked on the show even starting to practice the craft.

Powers: she has the power of earth meaning that she can cause a earth quake if she really wanted too or call to animals understanding them completely, she can change into not just animal forms but human forms too.

Love interest:Damon and Klaus possibly Elijah


	2. Chapter 1

Pierre was laughing happily with her best friend Angie when it happened, they had been walking down the road after a night out or rather after having a pint at the little pub near by before the rough crowd came in making PL feel nervous. So the two women had took to their heels and walked back home on the chilly night chatting about TVD an what it would really be like to live and be friends with some of the shows characters when the both felt a strange wind embrace them, it was oddly warm as it blew through Pierre almost like a loving hug from the land before it stopped and blew passed them. Pierre looked at Angie spooked some what when her friend asked in a shaken voice:

Angie:"PL...did You just...did You feel that?"

Pierre:"aye I did, warm wind...it's a bit weird"

Angie:"it felt like it's more then that...PL I have this feeling that something big is going to happen to You"

the two women stood facing one another the red haired Angie staring at the Raven haired Pierre, then out of nervousness they both gave out a giggle then felt the wind brush back against them only this time it was stronger and pulling at Pierre almost dragging her making Angie scream in panic as she tried desperately to hold on to her friend's hand BUT it was no good Pierre's legs where being pulled violently up into the warm gust barely allowing her to breath as she look scared into Angie's eyes before whispering:

Pierre:"Tell Chris I Lo..."

then in a blink of the eye she was gone leaving a shocked and horrified Angie to stare after the place her friend had once been.

* * *

Bonnie was concentrating hard her body was shaking with effort as Elena balled her hands into fists Stefan at her side trying to comfort her as their friend did the ritual to call for help from the other worlds, it was a desperate attempt to stop the up and coming ritual where Klaus would slit open her throat and drain away every last drop of her blood to become a hybrid. Damon stood glaring as blood began to run down Bonnie's nose now, it was obvious in his mind it had not worked and he said so snarkely:

Damon:" well that was a big help, what a waste of time"

Stefan answered sharply:"well at least she's trying to save Elena not just forcing vampire blood down her throat"

Elena:"Bonnie You have to stop now, it's going to kill You Please Bon please just stop"

Bonnie looked over to her friend whiter then a sheet,her doe eyes unfocused then with a faint smile she fainted making

Elena run to her shaking her friend distressed:

Elena:"Bonnie!please come on wake Up"

a wooshing sound suddenly filled the air and a young woman appeared from thin air with a scream before landing hard on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house.

Pierre felt herself land with a thud on a hard wood floor a girls voice sounded shocked as she said:

?:"oh My god...Stefan.."

Pierre blinked convinced she must be dreaming as a blur of information roared in high speed through her head making her whimper with shock: She Pierre Louis was a Switch, she had many powers and she was dragged here by a sister in need. The man Pierre assumed was Stefan spoke:

Stefan:"Bonnie what have You done?"

Bonnie gasped still winded:"trying to save Elena's life"

Pierre pulled her self up from the floor shivering, still a little dazed as she saw Elena Gilburt, Bonnie Bennett,Damon and Stefan Salvatore staring at her in shock. Looking down at herself Pierre realized she was naked except for her engagement ring and book she had no memory of holding before that moment, suddenly annoyed Pierre stood up for the first time in her life refusing to be a scared little mouse and looked Bonnie dead in the eye:

Pierre:"Bonnie Bennett, You had better have a damn good reason for dragging Me away from My life and bringing Me here"

everyone but Damon looked surprised that she knew Bonnie's name, instead he had a look that said he out and out did not believe for a second she could be of any use as his eyes kept drifting to her breasts then lower still to the small triangle of curled silk. For a moment Pierre could have sworn he was doing it on purpose to make her uncomfortable and so she rose to the challenge instead of squirming away she placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently till Bonnie finally spoke in a strong firm voice:

Bonnie:"I did a ritual to call for help to save Elena...You know My name how?"

Pierre:"I can't tell You that Bonnie But Elena will be safe, try not to worry"

Damon:"is that all You can say?try not to worry what kind of help is that? this is pointless"

Pierre:"the best help You can get, don't be so arrogant as to believe You know everything Damon Giuseppe Salvatore because Klaus is older and smarter then You"

Elena answered tentatively:"You Know Klaus umm what is Your name?"

Pierre thought for a second everything was so surreal, only a few minuets or was it hours ago she had been walking down a road with her friend happy contented even the next she was dragged away and thrown into the vampire diaries universe. It was overwhelming but she was damned if she was going to cry now, no she would treat herself to a nice nervous break down later. Pierre remembered watching Doctor who when Rose said about a name destroying the world and thought 'maybe like the doctor, they should earn it' aloud she said:

Pierre:"Joey Jo Joe Shabado"

they stared at her again not believing it for a second as Damon scoffed, Stefan raised a eyebrow at her:

Stefan:"Joey Jo Joe Shabado...?Your name is Joey Jo Joe Shabado?"

Pierre:"until You earn it aye, just call Me Joe"

Elena smiled amused:"Joe, You know Klaus?"

Pierre:"no I don't personally know him BUT I do know him, I know it makes no sense right now but it will"

Damon had enough and went to grab Pierre by the throat only to be thrown across the room by a invisible shield protecting the Switch, Damon growled annoyed as he stood up glaring only to have the strange new comer glare right back at him and leaving him confused when she did not flinch at his vampire face eventually he backed off being the first to look away as Jeremy walked in choked at seeing a rather beautiful naked woman standing in the house of his sister's boyfriend:

Jeremy:"whoa ... naked chick? Bonnie Your spells are getting kinky"

Pierre laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes but it was Jeremy who took off his top for Pierre to wear, making her smile as she took it:

Pierre:"Thanks Jeremy,now if Damon can act civil for five minuets we should talk and I can say there are probably going to be more questions then answers BUT all of You are going to have to trust Me"

Elena:"Joe, Your asking a lot we've only just met You"

Pierre looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling then stepping forwards to Bonnie, putting out her hands out to her sister witch saying softly:

Pierre:"Bonnie give Me Your hand, let Me show You "

Bonnie raised her eyebrow:"alright then"

the two children of nature walked the few steps to each other and as their hands met, a feeling of peace and love filled the room rolling through the two vampires and the two humans as a gold white light burned between Bonnie and Pierre before their hands parted. Bonnie was speechless for a second as the stared at one another a smile played on both their lips:

Bonnie:"Your a Swi-"

Pierre cut her off:"aye I am, but shhhh!" she said putting a finger to her lips "it's a secret"

Stefan gasped as the energy left him:"what was that?"

Bonnie:"That was us being shown we can definitely trust Joey Jo Joe Shabado"


	3. Chapter 2

It was a long night as Pierre spoke reassuring them and as she had thought they where left with more questions then answers Stefan looked worried as Damon seemed more thoughtful:

Jeremy:"so are You saying, Klaus will kill My sister and You can't stop it?"

Pierre:"no, I'm saying Klaus will TRY to kill You" she looked to Elena then back to Jeremy "but fails"

Damon:"what aren't You telling us?"

Pierre sighed frustrated:"look personally if it was up to Me I'd be helping You a lot more then this BUT I'm not allowed to, I can only step in from time to time if things don't go as planed and there are I do not doubt going to be times when You'd rather eat a bucket of verveine and drink acid then let Me help but that simply can't be helped"

Elena:"so what do we do now?"

Pierre:"You try to live a normal life, drink potion and know that You are going to survive"

Pierre was looking deeply into Elena's eyes when she said that, standing up suddenly and stretching Pierre needed to find a place to stay she also needed a job and ooh god she needed to start a new life if she was going survive the insanity of all of this. Gripping the book tightly to her not once letting it go even when she pulled on Jeremy's top, she hoped like hell it would have some answers but before she could read it she really really needed sleep:

Bonnie:"Joe, where are You going?"

Pierre:"I need to find somewhere to crash, clothes, a place to live ooh and a job" she shook her head wryly "so I'm off to find a church for the night"

Bonnie:"stay with Me"

Pierre:"I can't Bonnie, it's kind of You to offer sweetie but I really can't"

Stefan:"so stay here in the boarding house"

Pierre:"I can't Stefan, cheers for the offer but I just can't"

she saw the worried exchange of looks between the friends and raised a eyebrow at them as she said:

Pierre:"Look, I'm new to town I have only a book to My name and borrowed t-shirt it's hardly likely that I'm going to run off to join the circus any time soon. Now calm down let Me be and we'll will speak again shortly"

reluctantly they agreed but Bonnie had a thought, her Grams house was still empty and though she was the one to inherit the house she had yet to move from her Dad's who was upset she wanted to move out so young. Maybe this could be a way to grow closer with her Dad whilst helping an friend?

Bonnie:"Joe, My Gram's house is empty I haven't moved in yet...why don't You rent from Me?"

Bonnie watched as she seemed unsure for a moment then adding quickly:

Bonnie:"Listen the place is clean, redecorated except for the sitting room, there are new beds plenty of electric and gas to warm the place and in the morning I could drop by with some clothes I don't wear anymore till You get sorted"

having no more strength to argue Pierre reluctantly accepted the gift of an offer.

* * *

Elijah was watching Klaus pace anxious yet angry, if Klaus had his way he would have ripped out the doppelganger throat and spilled the blood over the moon stone months ago BUT Klaus had made him a promise...though they where blood thirsty monsters Elijah missed his Brothers and Sister desperately , Finn his older brother had been goon for almost a thousand years, Kol just under a two hundred and Rebekah for over 60 years now. it was tie to end Klaus's reign of tyranny over them. It was getting hard to remember when the last time he felt any depth of brotherly love for Klaus before became a hermit and paranoid, Elijah remembered how they had lived like gods doing what ever they pleased being seen by stupid humans as people to fear which was quite right and true and they had laughed too genuinely relishing one anothers company taking the prettiest of the local villages girls using them like whores for food and sex before tossing them away again. They had done so many things together over the years after all Elijah doted on Klaus and would have done anything for him their shared bond and history, then one day his brother had turned on him too breaking his heart and leaving hungry for revenge.

Elijah:"Brother the full moon is three days, be calm You will be free again"

Klaus turned to him mid step his nose flaring slightly as his eyes suspiciously raked of him boring into his own as though trying to find out some small detail of a lie finally Klaus said:

Klaus:"perhaps Elijah because those pesky damn Salvatore brothers have something planed, I can almost taste it there is treachery a foot Elijah and I want it quashed. I will have My doppelganger I should have dragged her here and kept her sleeping till the full moon came"

Elijah:"You could indeed have done that Klaus BUT her life is ending so let her say goodbye to her family and friends, then when the night comes Your true hybrid self will beginning afresh"

Klaus was watching him now more calmly then before as he said in a silky voice filled with retribution:

Klaus:"do not fail Me Elijah, prove Your love and You will be awarded as promised with our family"

Pierre had slept soundly in the warm comfortable bed the book firmly under the pillow, Bonnie had shown her around the beautiful cottage which felt warm and embracing as she entered. Just like she had admired Bonnie's Gram's home when they showed it on the telly she now gave out a murmur or appreciation saying aloud:

Pierre:"Bonnie I've always loved Your Grams home but in person it is so much more beautiful"

Bonnie blushed slightly:"Thanks Joe, just make Your self at home there is food in the kitchen all frozen and cupboard goods so feel free okay?"

Pierre:"Bonnie?"

Bonnie:"yeah?"

Pierre:"Thank You Sister kin, I know everyone takes You for granted what with a certain vampire bullying You in to doing magic BUT I just want You to know I really do appreciate what Your doing for Me and I'm so sorry for Your loss"

Bonnie for a moment seemed stunned but reeled it in as her eyes misted for a moment she said:

Bonnie:"Thank You Joe, I hope some day You will trust Me enough to tell Me Your name"

Pierre hugged the youngster who again was surprised but smiled at making a new friend in the craft then showed her to the bedrooms, going to her own Bonnie went into the wardrobe and pulled out the clothes that where still hanging there which included three pairs of different colored jeans, a summer dress and two tops. Then handed them over before going back into said wardrobe and pulling out a pair of trainers and a pair of boots that looked pretty darned nice but Bonnie had never really been keen on them, the clothes where just spares she had brought over when she stayed but nothing she would miss Bonnie suddenly thought aloud:

Bonnie:"Underwear! Joe You don't have any underwear, listen tomorrow I'll bring some socks but we can go into town and I'll buy some underwear"

Pierre:"Bonnie! You've done enough already b-"

Bonnie cut her off:"Joe, it's the least I can do since I dragged You here let Me do this"

shortly after that Bonnie had left and Pierre wondered around the house aimlessly exploring before going into the kitchen and making some oven chips to eat, boiling the kettle and making some tea with out milk before checking the oven timer then going up the stairs into the bathroom an flipping on the shower the book still in her hand after a second she realized there where no towels out and walked over to the passage lining cupboard grabbing two fluffy clean bath sheets. placing the book on the vanity unit Pierre let the hot spray roar down on her as she cried, her pain was shocking and raw as it hit her she may never get home again or see her few friends or Chris her beloved Chris who made her feel like a woman and loved her despite all her crazy. Taking a ivory soap that smelled like violets and vanilla and soaping herself up then running it through her hair not seeing the large black crow watching her at the small window or noticing it as she stepped into the warm bath sheet wrapping up her hair then padding down into the kitchen to eat her chips which where done perfectly, the crow watched with it's unusual bright blue eyes as she read the book she clung to with growing dismay before finally she said softly to no one at all.

Pierre:"I know Your lonely and hurt...I am too but You have to stop now"

The crow blinked for a second startled then watched a large tear plop down on her creamy cheek hitting the now empty plate making her sniff, then stand taking the book back up the stairs tired again the crow followed her trying to see in the window through a crack in the blind. Pierre sat on the bed reading the book again surprised, the book had told her what had happened and that it would guide her, when she had finished her meal she was told By the book that Damon was watching her as a crow then told her to speak to him which she had hoping he would maybe leave. A smile played on her lips when she read a page that told her about a spell for cloths or to make what You need and want to appear of cause she could do that in the morning, for now her hair was dry and she need so badly to sleep clean and dry she pulled away the soft fluffy bath sheet then climbing into the warm inviting bed.

* * *

Damon floated down to the ground landing cat like in human form confused, she had looked directly into his eyes and spoke to him the strange new comer dragged from god knows where had spoke directly to him her gaze not wavering and for the second time that night he had been the first to look away. As Damon walked away from the cottage a strange feeling settling in his stomach something he was unsure of and that made him agitated, he had shown *Joe* his vampire face and instead of crying or giving out a whimper of fear she had glared at him hand on hip tapping her foot almost like she was waiting for a toddler to stop throwing a tantrum till he finally backed off. Damon had blatantly gazed at her naked form but still she had not blushed as he had wanted her to instead she had acted as though this was all in days work and then there was her name making him say out loud:

Damon:"By god it's a stupid name, who on earth is called Joey Jo Joe Shabado?"

turning back to the cottage a safe distance away he suddenly found himself determined to find out what her real name was, a smile twitched on his lips as he saw the challenge and was ready for the thrill of a chase and like any proud Italian he wouldn't stop till he had her conquered.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day had been strangely fun for Pierre as showed Bonnie the cloths she had made appear making the younger witch gawp then say:

Bonnie:"Joey can You teach Me that spell?"

Pierre had grinned:"when and where?"

The two had got along swimmingly a firm bond between them growing as they laughed and chatted about different experiences with the craft, Bonnie had shown a more mischievous side of her self to Pierre making her laugh in delight and return Pierre had given Bonnie a charm for her book of shadows which meant only Bonnie could touch it or open it. It had been almost one in the afternoon when Pierre consulted her book asking him deciding that the book felt like a loving father figure and so called it a he, about a job and another place to live. His pages had flipped over to a page telling her to look for a little chocolate shop that sold fine confectionery, explaining that once she did this a home would follow. She had done as the book guided her wondering down the row of shops in the Mystic falls town center, as she walked taking in the scenery around her the little shops where bustling with customers she paused looking at the statue that marked the dead center of Mystic falls.

Thoughtful she walked away from the shops to the park to admire the giant metal figurine thinking about how once upon a time the local populace would have chosen a young child or animal to sacrifice there hoping to appease an unknown God in the hopes Winter would end soon or that a passing sickness would end or that a drought would soon be over, eyes where on her now bringing her out of her thoughts and day dreamy state. Blinking she looked to see Klaus for second watching her she met his eyes giving him a *alright buster I see You what do You want?* look, for a second longer Klaus held his gaze on her letting it linger before disappearing from sight. Pierre looked just across from where the soon to be hybrid had stood and saw the chocolate shop with a job vacancy sign in the window, with a smiled she had got through the short interview and started her job the next day which also came with an apartment or rather the owner of the shop had moved out of the apartment and was now leasing it to her. Smiling over her fruitful day she entered the grill where Bonnie had asked her to Meet up, as she walked in the bar she saw the Salvatores watching as Bonnie waved and Elena gave a little smile and a blond haired girl sat with them along with dark haired boy and Jeremy. It was only when she reached their table that Pierre felt a pair of eyes watching her again with a depth of intensity, ignoring it she greeted the table with a smile and sat next to Damon who was at the end seat the feeling of eyes boring into her all the while she stubbornly refused to acknowledge those burning orbs chatting with ease till Damon finally pointed out:

Damon:"You know a certain hybrid can't keep his eyes off You"

Pierre:"hmm, do You have anymore whiskey?"

Caroline frowned at her:"doesn't it bother You?"

Pierre glanced to where Klaus was watching her listening intently she had no doubt, he was beautiful with his blond curlyish hair and beautiful blue eyes just like Damon's and then the dimples:

Pierre:"nope, more important things to worry about"

Damon:"Like?"

Pierre:"Elena You and Stefan should go for a trip to the lake house tomorrow, spend some time away from all the crazy before everything comes crashing down"

Stefan had smiled at Pierre and Elena had been surprised by the idea then smiled back at her then lovingly to Stefan:

Elena:"that sounds like a great idea"

they all heard a growling from the bar as Klaus scowled at Pierre, Elijah whom was now sitting with his brother leaned in and whispered something they could not make out.

* * *

Klaus was deeply agitated s he paced the floor of his living room but then the moons sway always did this to him, there had been times when half expected to change into his wolf form then as his temper roared and lashed the unfortunate soul near by his heart would ache as he realized his wolf was not yet freed but soon that would change. He smiled at that thought soon frustrated again he stormed out of the house that felt so airless and claustrophobic at these times, walking until he found himself in the town center feeling better in the air yet somehow he felt compelled to stay and watch the crowd as he walked this way and that never really going to far his agitation dissolved making smile wryly as he thought:

Klaus:'if only the rest of them could see this, they'd laugh to see the air calming Me like a child calmed with a bottle'

turning to look back at the town center he paused and felt a sense of confused shock hit him in the gut as he watched the raven haired beauty walk to the statue admiring it her hair floating like a trail behind her as it swished Klaus thought for a moment he heard the sound of a bell sounding, blinking and drinking in her creamy form her lush red lips that begged to be kissed her green eyes the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. Without thinking he moved closer to her for a second he was at her side breathing in her scent of creamy vanilla and violet, his fingers touched her shoulder as her back faced him he leaned into the back of her neck wanting to lay a kiss there wanting to taste her as white hot lust burned through him. She gasped in surprise at his barest of touches turning to where he once stood and now stood again suddenly looking inquisitive which made him hide a smile as she so bravely cocked a eyebrow of demand wanting know why he was staring at her, Klaus had blurred from her sight she was just to tempting to him right now but once his curse was lifted she would be at his side and his queen 'after all' he thought 'one should treat ones mate as a treasure' . Sitting lounging almost on the bar stools at the grill he had smelt his lovely mate to be before she had fully entered the bar, unable to drag his eyes from her jealousy biting hard at him as Damon Salvatore gave a little smirk when she sat next to him the little minx ignored him making him growl as she chatted freely to the the time Elijah had came to him he had been ready to cause carnage, if Elijah hadn't soothed him but one thing was clear to Klaus now and that was Damon Salvatore would suffer if he touched his mate and so would they all.

Elijah watched his brother intrigued and soothed him gently until Klaus was finally able to whisper into his mind and tell him why he was agitated, Elijah had blinked but quickly got over his surprise as the soon to be dead not yet a hybrid first born vampire replied:

Klaus:'she is My mate Elijah, MINE and that Salvatore boy' he whispered spitting the last word out like poison 'he dares to touch her, to TOUCH My mate! MY MATE Elijah... not his mine, all mine!'

Elijah spoke aloud:"shhh brother You will have her, let her be for now You can kill the Salvatores later if You desire but for now have Your fun and revenge after the doppelganger is dead, when finally after all this time Your truly Your self"

Klaus calmed but just barely as the group chatted but his agitation rose as quick as his temper when ever Damon made the new comer who they called Joe laugh or when she made a remark a glint of mischief in her eyes, Elijah silently made up his mind this Joe would be kept away from Klaus for soon his brother would be dead and if he could spare one innocent soul from the pain of grieving then he would.

* * *

Pierre was at the dainty chocolate shop smiling with pleasure as she created another beautiful piece of confectionery for a fresh order, the little bell rang on the door but she could still hear it quite clearly in the back of the shop where the large work space was she could her a giggle and coo coming from her work mate making Pierre frown after all Aimee's deliciously oriental boyfriend Kim wouldn't be back from Estonia for a few weeks having just left that day. A flushed and drooling Aimee Jepson ran into the back where she stood and breathlessly cooed:

Aimee:"You dark horse! You never said You had a boyfriend! oh and he is just gorgeous"

Aimee sighed dreamily blushing wildly her bobbed strawberry blond hair as messy as she was flustered, then looked up to Pierre embarrassed then said:

Aimee:"Joey um sorry for the drool"

Pierre was by now trying not to laugh a little confused by the rambling blond, raising an eyebrow she decided to play along saying:

Pierre:"don't worry Aimee come on lets go see lover boy"

Aimee nodded enthusiastic as Pierre wiped a smudge of chocolate from her cheek on her palm, then walked with her new found friend into the main shop where she stood before her was none other then Damon Salvatore who looked unrepentant as Pierre gave him a look.

Damon:"Aimee Your going to go take a long break now and come back in half a hour"

Aimee murmured softly a repeat of what he said before smiling then skipping away leaving Pierre alone with the vampire, her hands where on her hips facing her green eyes bore into his blue ones huffing:

Pierre:"You didn't have to compel her Damon"

Damon:"yes I did ooh don't pout witchy"

Pierre gave a little sigh then said:"why are You here?"

Damon sulked sarcastically:"don't sound so thrilled to see Me I might start to think You care"

Pierre:"I have only just got this job that I really REALLY need to keep, so unless it's life and death spite it out in Mama's hand and tell Me what You want"

Damon:"if it was life and death You couldn't help any way"

Pierre:"Damon"

Damon:"fine! I'm board" he said casually inspecting the exquisite pieces for sale and on display "I thought I'd drop by and see My good friend Joey Joe Jo Shabado and possibly steal some chocolate whilst we wait for Elena to be sacrificed"

the last words came out icily as he looked back over to the raven haired beauty who stood her ground throwing her hands up in the air exasperated:

Pierre:"look Damon, I get Your scared but You don't have to be and I know You can't just believe what a random stranger from a parallel world says" she rolled her head trying to get the crick that was there out then looked back at vampire " aye it's frustrating that I can't tell You certain things"

Damon butted in:"like Your name"

Pierre continued:"Like My name or how I know what's going to happen or even how I know that Elena is going to be fine and have her happy ever after with her mate"Damon gave her a questioning look which she ignored "but if You need a back up plan for the back up plan then I have one but You must understand if You take this root neither You or Stefan will see Elena again HOWEVER You will get to live knowing she had a happy human life safe with her family"

Damon felt his head race as this impossible woman offered him her help, a pain at not seeing the womanling he was in love with burned in his chest as he thought about: Elena sacrificed every last drop of her blood gone or Elena living somewhere with her family and friends safe happy going on to have babies of her own and getting old wrinkled before dying at a good age, it would be a hollow victory and if the voo doo potion that was past it's shelf life didn't work at least in this plan she wouldn't need it. pacing agitated up and down the shop floor wanting to smash the place up in rage at it all, finally he said in a soft voice:

Damon:"what is the plan?"

Pierre:"close the shop door for a moment then follow Me"

Damon smirked at the filthy sounding way she had put it but did as he was asked following her into the back of the shop, where she gave him a smile then took his hand in her own closed her eyes for a moment then to Damon Salvatore's surprise he watched as she let him go then turned into him from his clothes to his hair then listened as his own voice said back to him:

Pierre:"we switch places Elena and I, that will buy enough time for everyone"

she warped back into her own form smiling at his surprise as he said:

Damon:"but Klaus will try to find her still"

Pierre:"indeed but the beauty of this plan is Elena an her family as well as Bonnie, Matt and Ty will be on the plane to England to a little place called Pendel where witches rule with a iron fist and vampires including originals CAN NOT enter. Your self Stefan and Caroline however will have to run"

Damon:"I can run...but how did You do that? how do You know any of this?"

Pierre:"because I can shape shift and because I know My linage"


	5. Chapter 4

The day of the sacrifice was upon them Elijah waited patiently for Elena to say her goodbyes, he watched her drink down the potion her eyes bright with unshed tears as her voice whispered:

Elena:"thanks...I-I know this sounds stupid Elijah because ...well pretty soon I might not been here I'll be dead"

Elijah watched her bite her lip a little embarrassed as she looked down at her hands, he felt for the girl but in the end she merely a means to an end and reminded her sharply:

Elijah:"Elena Your not backing out of our deal?"

Elena's head shot up:"what? no! I-I just meant to ask if I could go get My teddy, he's old scruffy in fact and falling to bits but I've had him since I was a baby and-"

Elijah cut her off with a smile:"not at all go and get Your toy and then we must be off"

Elena nodded standing her face pale he watched as she went up the stairs Stefan Salvatore standing next to his brother Damon both men had their hands in fists as anger and helplessness raged between them at the situation, Jeremy was silent next to Jena who was crying softly Alric holding her tightly and Bonnie sitting with Caroline, Tylor and Matt filled with horror and shock that they could not stop what was going to happen Elena's footsteps sounded softly on the steps as she came back down holding tightly to the scruffy toy taking in the room of people she loved and hoped to save before looking back to Elijah:

Elena:"Elijah I'm ready"

without a word of warning Elijah blurred from the house leaving a shocked silence behind, Jena's tears stopped suddenly as once more footsteps sounded on the stairs and Elena stood shaken as Stefan pulled her into a hug:

Elena:"Stefan Joe has just given up her life to help Me, please we have to do something to save her"

Damon snapped:"no we don't Elena, she did this to buy You time and a new life Klaus free don't just throw that back in her face"

Jena:"come on we have to leave NOW if we're going to make it"

Jeremy:"Elena please Damon is right, we get a new start and as much as I hate saying this one death beats the hell out of everyone in Mystic falls being murdered By Klaus"

Elena bit her lip:"BUT I'm never going to see You again Stefan"

Stefan:"I know...but I love You and I can't be selfish with You Elena, if I have to spend the rest of time running then I will because I will know in the end You had a good life as a human without the fear of a demented soon to be hybrid chasing You. You'll be able to have children and get married though that thought hurts I'll live knowing this"

Elena and Stefan where both teary now, as everyone packed and ready to go in the mini van taxi waited for them then after a faltering moment with Elena they left.

* * *

Klaus watched as Elijah walked to his witch with his mate in tow anger sizzled in him at the betrayal:

Klaus:"where is My doppelganger brother?"

Elijah:"right here Klaus"

Klaus frowned Elijah he knew was not stupid enough to out and out lie to him about something so very obvious as his witch said:

Greta:"Klaus the doppelganger is right here, see?"

she said pointing at his mate trying to sooth him it had to be some sort of spell but he nodded smiling brightly, as Elijah stepped forth then:

Elijah:"Klaus You promised You gave Me Your word I would be with our family again"

Klaus:"so I did, don't worry Elijah I'll keep My promise"

Elijah looked happy relieved for the barest second before Klaus grabbed him and snapped his neck, then grabbing a dagger her shoved in with rage into his Brother's heart:

Klaus:"now You can join them in their coffins too, Greta?"

Greta:"yes Klaus?"

Klaus:"Go send our new friends out to get the real doppelganger"

Greta looked confused as he said this then he sighed as he explained, to which he watched her give his mate a nasty cold stare making his anger again boil sending her swiftly off. Klaus was glad it was still early morning and he wanted his ingredients all in place by the moon rise which was only eight hours away, walking to his mate drinking in her scent and the sight of her he brushed his fingers over her face as she said:

Pierre:"You shouldn't be able to see Me..."

Klaus:"aah but I do little one and yet the others did not seem to at all" his grip went to her arms as he roughly pulled her to him "what I want to know is why?she is nothing to You none of them are anything to You and yet You betrayed Me to help them"

Pierre:"betrayed You?Klaus Mikaelson I don't even know You as a friend to have done such a thing"

Klaus dropped his grip on her as his face became blank fire burning in his eyes then without warning his hand slapped her sharply across the face knocking her out, Lovingly he picked her up in his arms placing the most tender of kisses upon her forehead then whispered:

Klaus:"You have no idea"

Pierre awoke to screams, cries and the feeling of being surrounded by heat blinking slowly she swallowed then looked around pulling herself to her feet. To one side in front of her where flames in a circle that contained Elena, in the other was a female wolf who was crying out in pain and next to Elena was Jena, anger flooded Pierre as she suddenly clapped her hands making the flames die out the girl called Greta glared at her as she walked to Elena and Jena who where hysterical all she had time to say was:

Pierre:"I'm so sorry! I know Your both scared but You have to fight now Jena You too Elena You both have to fight this You have to try"

Elena:"what do we do Joey?"

Pierre:"Jena Your strong and fast now run"

Jena was crying confused:"bu-"

Pierre:"go!"

Jena made to run but as she reached the edge of the forest Klaus caught her dragging her back kicking and screaming throwing her on the ground where the flames licked up once more, he turned to Pierre then:

Klaus:"bad mistake Little Love, fool me once shame on You"

with that he grabbed the were wolf punching his hand through her chest and ripping out her heart causing Elena to scream in shock as Jena sobbed her head on her knees:

Pierre:"Klaus there is another way to do this!"

Greta:"Your lying"

Pierre:"no I'm really not, they don't have to die Greta Your father and brother died to try and save You"

Greta shrugged:"that was their fault not mine"

Pierre gave the girl a disgusted look as she realized just like in the show the stupid witch did not care but before she could put words to her thought Klaus walked to Jena with a fiendish smile:

Klaus:"I have looked for centuries for another way, don't think You can trick Me like You so easily fool the others if there was a way I'd have found it"

Klaus punched his hand through Jena's chest as Pierre screamed at him to listen to her instead he growled:

Klaus:"NO! Your punishment is to watch them die now be quiet"

Pierre:"go to hell, Elena I promise You everything will work out please trust Me on this"

Elena's voice broke:"Joey I'm scared I don't want to die"

Greta:"aww isn't that touching Klaus?"

Klaus sounded amused:"very sweet, are You ready Greta?"

Greta:"yes"

Klaus:"goodbye"

ripped out her heart as Pierre ran to Elena the flames that kept them separated gone as she held the terrified girl squeezing her hand softly whispering softly to her something that Klaus could not make out, all Klaus knew was someone was touching his mate and he was going to kill them for it. Pierre looked to see Stefan standing there ready to let himself be sacrificed as her eyes flickered back to Klaus who once more knocked her out but not before she punched him surprising the original, who chuckled once she was lying there on the ground.

Klaus:"Kitten has claws I like it"

* * *

At the airport the group of friends and family huddled together linked as they rushed to the empty morning waiting area, their plane would be there in five maybe ten minuets as they sat and spoke quietly to one another Bonnie looked up surprised to find a group of were wolves had surrounded them everything from there had blurred. Bonnie along with Matt, Jeremy and Alaric where dumped literally ten miles from mystic falls. Caroline & Ty where taken for a back up plan but Elena and Jena they where taken without mercy, Stefan and Damon wanted to fight back but it was close to the full moon which of cause was tonight and couldn't risk being bitten they had seen what had happened to Rose. Bonnie had found Elijah with minuets to spare and pulled the dagger out of him leaving the furious original for Stefan to deal with, Jeremy had ran with her to the witches cottage and she had dropped Klaus only Elijah had begged her to stop after Klaus had screamed out in agony that he would tell Elijah where their family where. Damon had picked up Joe after freeing Caroline and Ty carrying her home to their boarding house,Stefan had done the same with Elena who had awoken with a start in his arms a few hours later. Damon paced waiting for Joe to wake up as Elena and Jeremy both came to terms with being orphaned once again finally he snapped at Bonnie:

Damon:"why isn't she waking?"

Bonnie:"because she got knocked out by an original Damon, it takes time to recover from that"

Damon:"I gave her My blood she should be recovered already"

Bonnie:"why do You even care?"

before Damon could answer a fluttering sound of wings could be heard, looking around the room confused as the sound got louder they spotted the book Joe had arrived with fluttering towards them only to land on Joe's chest making them frown.

Damon:"what the hell?!" he went to snatch the book but it growled in warning snapping it's pages angrily like teeth "why is it doing that?"

Bonnie:"because he doesn't want You to touch him, he belongs to Joe not You or I"

Damon ignored this and said:"come on Bonnie You try"

Bonnie:"nope I'm not that stupid"

Pierre's eyes opened wide and she started screaming, springing up from the sofa looking around wildly then breathed deeply before saying darkly:

Pierre:"I'm setting fire to Klaus!"


	6. Chapter 5

Two months had passed since the awful night of the sacrifice and as Damon watched Joe sleep curled next to him like a kitten he had marveled at the sensual coupling, After all he was used to seducing in bed taking pleasure from a simple act but Joe had been so dominate it had startled him. They had remained friends but somehow after that first night of 'make the pain stop' sex they had not quite got the hang of keeping it as a one night stand, Damon had watched a bubbly Joe go quiet one day avoiding them all taking a day off from work even and that worried Bonnie who could feel Joe's emotional pain. Damon had gone to Joe's apartment not expecting to be let in but was more then happy to enter when she answered pale faced and sat down as she gazed at the clock silent till he had finally demanded what was wrong:

Damon:"come on Joe Your giving Stefan a run for emo of the year award spill it"

Pierre was hesitant her voice soft:"I was meant to get married today, by this time in the England I was going to be married to Chris"

Damon went silent surprised he had never really taken note of the ring on her finger but looked at it now, it was a silver and gold band with two morganite stones in a heart setting and an inscription of Chris's name on one side and the initials PL on the other making him look back up at his friend:

Damon:"PL is that Your initials?"

Pierre nodded numb:"aye tis"

Damon:"well PL, lets get drunk I am not good at this emotional stuff"

Pierre laughed:"sounds like a plan, let Me change from these pj's"

and so they had gone to the grill and drank hard laughing and playing a terrible round of darts till PL could no longer stand and leaned on Damon for support,she had murmured in his ear her voice soft yet slurred as she said:

Pierre:"Damon Your a comfortable pillow"

Damon had looked amused:"I'm a vampire not a cuddly toy Joey...why don't I scare You?"

but all he got in reply was a softer murmur and steady breathing, Pierre had fallen asleep on her feet making a slightly drunk Damon pick her up and take back to his. Damon by all accounts had been a gentleman, laying her on his bed pulling off her shoes then pulling down her jeans so that she could sleep comfortable in her top she had stirred only once to say drowsily:

Pierre:"ta thanks Damon"

Damon had smile:"Your welcome drunky"

Pierre had sniggered softly before falling back asleep as Damon tucked her into his bed, for a moment or so he had watched her sleep before going to the sofa at the end of his bed stripping to his underwear and passing out as the fire burned wonderfully warm in the hearth. The next day Pierre had woken early slightly embarrassed she had got so very paralytic but was glad Damon had put her to bed, blinking at the burning embers in the fireplace and looked to the clock next to the bed stand squinting to see it was in fact only four in the morning the desperate need to pee suddenly took her an as quietly as she could blind in the dim light of night she made her way to what she hoped was a bathroom with a working toilet. Feeling much better after relieving herself she washed her hands and her face, her breath tasted disgusting and so she rinsed her mouth too before drying her hands an face then headed back to the comfortable bed. Pierre wondered where Damon was sleeping and soon realized he was in fact on the sofa, softy she had woke him and said:

Pierre:"Damon don't sleep there come to bed, it big enough to fit ten"

Her hand was out stretched Damon had taken it letting her lead him to his bed wear they had both slept deeply till noon, they had laughed at the intimate way they had slept but still Stefan had raised eyebrows at the way Damon had bonded with Joe. It would be at Joe's apartment that sex first happened Damon couldn't even remember how that happened just one moment they where bickering the next they where on the floor, they agreed to stay friends but then sex happened over and over again and as they lay there now in his bed Damon Salvatore began to feel something more for his friend and frowned.

* * *

Klaus was getting more and more angry at the bond between Damon and his mate 'Joe' he scowled watching them laugh at something Stefan was telling them , Elijah was the voice of reason again when he told his brother:

Elijah:"Klaus, if You don't tell her she won't know"

Klaus growled:"I want her to figure it out on her own"

Just then Damon smirked in their direction and pulled Joe to himself kissing her hard making Klaus shatter the glass in his hand, this made Joe turn to him surprised then scowl at Damon who give her a sheepish look as she said:

Pierre:"stop poking the bear"

Damon:"he knocked You out twice and much much worse, he could stand a little teasing I'm sure come on Joe he's grown man not a toddler"

Pierre sighed then smiled but Klaus had enough, later as the full moon hung in the center of the sky Damon smiled safe in his own home he drank his blood bag enjoying the book he was mid reading when the window smashed open glass shards flying everywhere. Damon had blurred to get the intruder only to find sharp teeth biting down on his flesh as yellow eye of the wolf bore into him, for a second he thought he saw a triumphant look on the animals face before it fled golden fur covered in the vampires blood. Stefan had heard the commotion and ran into the sitting room Elena in tow as Damon stood up the bite on his shoulder visible now that he had taken his shirt off:

Stefan:"Damon...?I'll find a cure"

Damon:"there isn't one little brother"

Elena:"we could ask Joey"

Damon snapped:"I don't want her to know"

Stefan:"so You'd rather die then let her save You?"

Damon:"No! it will hurt her...I"

Damon turned away from his brother and Elena then not wanting them to see his confusion and not wanting to see their reaction, Elena and Stefan shared a look almost as though they had just realized what Damon was struggling to understand:

Elena:"Damon...Joe knows more then we do let her help"

Damon said nothing as a thin film of sweat began on his forehead, Klaus stood up naked with a smear of blood on his face a faint smile there as he walked in to his home. He would spread word tonight that his blood could cure Damon and by tomorrow he'd have his old friend and mate just where he wanted them.

The knocking on her door was urgent as Pierre dragged herself from her bed, she had treated herself to a early night the day at shop had been exhausting and Damon had been strangely needy over the past few days which had made her glad of the night alone. As much as like the older man Damon was starting to suffocate her but Pierre being laid back indulged him taking time to sooth her friend and lover, they had both agreed that what ever it was they where they could honestly say they where friends and lovers the rest was like a puzzle and tentatively so very tentatively they where trying to figure things out. The banging came again even louder this time followed By a shout from Stefan who sounded alarmed if not a little scared:

Stefan:"JOE! OPEN UP SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED! COME ON I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING"

Pierre:"Stefan calm down I'm coming"

her voice had been so soft but the banging had stopped as she made he way across the living room to the front door where she fumbled for the light, then unbolted and un locked it. Stefan looked panic stricken making Pierre's sleepy mind snap awake:

Pierre:"Stefan what happened?"

Stefan:"he was bitten Joe, Damon was bitten by a wolf"

Pierre:"oh My god"

Stefan:"Joe...do You know of a cure?"

Pierre bit her lip looking down at her feet she knew what was going to happen next trying to change the history of it had only set this back by a few months, she as would they all need a safe place from Stefan of all people who was about to become a full blown ripper and sociopath looking up into his moss green eyes filled with hope and pleading with her to help him she nodded:

Pierre:"Stefan Your not going to like this and when this is over with You'll understand why I can't let You in here, tell Elena to keep Damon comfortable I need a few moments to dress...Stefan?"

Stefan was relieved but heard the warning in her voice too, looking at her scared face he wanted to comfort his friend to say something that would take away her fear after all she had made his brother feel SOMETHING and that change though small was in fact enormous.

Stefan:"what is it Joe what's wrong?"

Pierre:"I am so very sorry for Your loss"

Stefan:"he's going to di-?"

Pierre:"no I mean Your own loss the loss that is to come"

with that she had disappeared into her bedroom leaving a perplexed Stefan waiting at the door.

* * *

Kathrine Pierce sat glaring now at the door worry gnawing at the pit of her stomach not that she would show it, Stefan her only love had promised to come back for her to let her know once the big bad hybrid was dead so she could put a million miles between her self and Mystic falls. Stefan WOULD be coming with her she knew if she could only get him to see their love had been pure and in her heart still was, she could make him love her again. That little Elena girl was a mere distraction to him BUT she Katarina Petrova would always have a piece of Stefan Salvatore's heart, doubts had creeped in more then once handing over her great grand child to Klaus and friends was the only way she could get her freedom back pain an odd pain had nipped nastily at her but she had sharply slammed that down murmuring softly:

Kathrine:'better her then Me'

Isobel's friendship with her had been another odd thing but they had doted on one another, finding out her child was the doppelganger Isobel had laugh uproariously then with a grin they had plotted Elena Gilbert's death. Looking back at this Kathrine began to think of her beloved Mama Berta, her Papa Tristan and her baby sister Ingrid, a lump was in her throat as she remembered playing with Ingrid who giggled excitedly at being chased by her. The shock of strawberry blond hair the five year old had trailing behind her as Katarina let the little girl escape her tickling fingers with a smile, their Mama amused by their antics their Papa reluctantly smiling as his two girls filled their home with laughter. She remembered the last conversation with Ingrid before finding she was baring a child of the local tavern owner her promiscuity whispered with disgust by the wives of the men she had bedded, Katarina had not cared she was female and loved sex was that really so evil? Ingrid's voice was sweet and still some what baby like as she cuddled her:

Ingrid:"Katarina?"

Katarina smiled down at her:"yes little mouse?"

Ingrid giggled at that then said:"when I get older can I be pretty like You?"

Katarina had been stunned for a moment unsure what to tell her then smiled reassuringly at the child whom was now sucking her thumb looking up into her chocolate brown eyes with large blue eyes filled with innocents:

Katarina:"Your going to be such a beauty when You grow older Ingrid, why with Your gold hair men will be pressing to be Your Prince just don't kiss any toads"

Ingrid had giggled again only this time she wrinkled her nose and said yucky before cuddling her once more, the soft breaths of sleep soon followed. Her baby whom she was not allowed to hold not even for a moment had been a girl and though her child was given away her heart had called her daughter Ingrid, her Papa would not even look at her as he told her coldly she was to be sent to England to start a new life and god willing would find a husband whom want a used woman. Her Mama had tears in her eyes as she told her it was for the best, telling Katarina to make herself English and find a good man to love her an make a life for herself with a fresh start. Biting back the pain Kathrine remembered why she turned her emotions off and how it was Stefan whom made her despite this fall wildly in love, footsteps sounded hope filled Kathrine again but forced herself to stay detached the door swung open as Stefan along with a girl she had never met before walked in:

Kathrine:"where the hell have You been and whom is this?"

Pierre:"I'm Joe and no Kathrine Klaus is not dead"

Kathrine flinched:"so I'm not free yet?"

Stefan:"no"

More footsteps sounded only this time it was Klaus who looked pleased at seeing Pierre along with Stefan where he wanted them:

Klaus:"to what do I own this pleasure?"

Pierre:"we need a favor from You"

Klaus:"really? You are brave little one coming to Me and asking for anything"

Pierre sighed:"look I have no time for games, You know what I need, Stefan knows what we need name Your price and hand it over"

Kathrine stared at this Joe person shocked thinking her to be a imbecile DARING to speak to an original like that, only Klaus did not lash out in rage instead he gave a bark of laughter looking rather proud for some odd reason as he grinned at Joe:

Klaus:"brave demand, My price is You little one and My dear old friend who knew how to have a good time a real ripper to be proud of"

Klaus walked to the fridge then and grabbed a blood bag before turning back to Stefan:

Klaus:"drink it"

Stefan looked torn if he didn't drink up Damon would die BUT if he did drink an got the cure HUNDREDS of innocent people would die, he looked over to Joe who had her hands balled into fists then took the bag swallowing every delicious mouthful.


	7. Chapter 6

Klaus smiled amused by the hesitancy in Stefan, then he saw the pain in his brave strong little mate and felt the oddest sense of guilt but forced it away as he said:

Klaus:"if You don't drink You won't get a cure and that's fine, the man I'm willing to take with Me on the decade long binge is ripper tick tock Stefan or Damon will be dead by the time You sip it"

Klaus watched as Stefan drank down bag after bag of blood his eyes red with lust and hunger he hissed:

Stefan:"Klaus the cure"

Klaus:"certainly"

He bit into his wrist and filled a glass decanter with his blood, then turning to Kathrine and handing it over before her could give the order Pierre spoke up:

Pierre:"Klaus, let Me go with Kathrine if I'm going to go with You then I want to say goodbye"

Klaus wanted to say no but his gut told him that she would come back to him as he conceded:

Klaus:"very well then, Kathrine come here"

Kathrine reluctantly stepped forth as Klaus compelled her all she knew was she was soon to be free:

Kathrine:"I'm free?"

Klaus:"only once You see Joe there safely and bring her back safely, if You have any other thoughts or hurt her in anyway take a gun and shoot yourself in the head over and over again, Understood?"

Kathrine:"understood"

* * *

Damon lay on the bed sweat pouring from him as he hallucinated, Elena soothed him as he gave out a sob from the pain then raggedly breathed out:

Damon:"Elena where is she? where is Joe?"

Elena:"she's gone to get the cure to help You"

Damon:"make her come back I need I-"

Elena:"sssh Damon, keep Your strength Joey will be back soon hold on"

Kathrine:"well isn't this just touching"

she mocked as Joe walked passed her holding the cure safe in her hands, she climbed on the bed next to Damon who looked glazed eyed in his confusion. Elena stood up giving her friend a little smile but saw the pain there in those green eyes, she wanted to ask Joe what was wrong but bit her tongue since Kathrine was listening eagerly almost mused by the drama then curiosity as Joe tenderly stroked Damon's face whispering:

Pierre:"I'm here Damon, it's going to be okay now drink up"

Damon:"what is it?"

Kathrine:"the cure now do as she says and drink it"

Kathrine and Elena watched as Joe poured the crimson amber liquid into Damon's mouth, then how much better Damon began to look as he pulled Joe into him hugging her tightly their foreheads touched as Pierre let Damon hold her a little longer. After three maybe four minuets of the couple hugging they kissed only for Kathrine to say in a board voice:

Kathrine:"if Your quite finished Damon ,Joe has to go"

Elena:"go where?"

Pierre saw the question in her friend's blue eyes as he searched her face for an answer his hand playing with her hair as she answered:

Pierre:"I have to go and pay for this cure Damon, both Stefan and I have to pay for this cure"

Damon suddenly gripped her tightly as Elena look alarmed as her voice rang out:

Elena:"Joey what do You mean You both have to pay for t-?"

Kathrine butted in:"the cure was Klaus's blood and since he is obsessed with Damon's girlfriend almost as much as he wants doppelganger blood"

Elena:"oh My god...Joey?"

But Pierre and Damon where in a mental battle of their own, Damon was refusing to let her go and since he could break her spine in seconds if he wanted too she brushed her fingers through his hair as he finally said aloud:

Damon:"no, I won't let You go"

Pierre:"You have to"

Damon:"no!we can find another way to pay"

Pierre:"Damon ssh, it's going to be okay You have to trust Me"

Damon swallowed:"Joe..."

Pierre kissed him again then whispered:"close Your eyes Damon, close Your eyes"

Kathrine watched her kiss Damon once more then pull away from him, once she stood Kathrine took her in her arms and blurred before Damon could stand again. Kathrine and Pierre stayed silent during the car journey as Kathrine put her foot down getting back to Klaus in record time, as Pierre reached for the door to get out Kathrine paused her for a moment then said:

Kathrine:"You really do love him don't You?"

Pierre:"we're still figuring that out but aye I think we do love each other"

Kathrine:"believe it or not I'm glad for Damon...he deserves to find love true and actual love, not the mindless sex and compulsion I shared with him, You seem to have Your own Mind Joe even though Your friends with the woman who is trying to steal Stefan from Me" Kathrine paused unsure now as she quickly added "I love Stefan Salvatore but once I'm free I'm going to be a million miles from here and the sociopath who wants You, do Me a favor...take care of Stefan for Me ?"

Pierre:"Kathrine I won't take care of Stefan just because You ask, I will take care of Stefan because he's My friend what ever happens from there with You and him is Your own doing"

Kathrine was surprised at not getting what she wanted but even more so when Pierre said as she opened the door to the car:

Pierre:"Thank You, I know You only want Your freedom but thank You anyways"

With a heavy sigh Pierre straightened her shoulders and tired not to think about the up and coming horror at Klaus's hand , taking one lats deep breath of freedom she walked through the door that lead to Klaus.

Pierre had sat quietly as Klaus drove them away from Mystic falls, finally they arrived at hotel where the people who worked there had been compelled to an inch of their lives. So it was no surprise that they where given a pent house suite with only two bedrooms, once the door was closed Klaus started asking her questions which she answered reluctantly:

Klaus:"what is Your real name?"

Pierre:"Joey Jo Joe Shabado"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her then looked amused taking her face in his hand and forcing her to look into his eyes, his voice was hypnotic and his eyes where beautiful as an electric spark started to sizzle against her skin:

Klaus:"what is You name?"

Pierre:"Klaus that does not work on Me"

Klaus stared at his mate for a moment before asking:

Klaus:"I see You really are quite special BUT really Little one Joey Jo Joe Shabado? that is either a very unfortunate birth name or false"

Pierre:"You have to earn My real name and throwing a tantrum won't work either"

Klaus:"what are You?"

Pierre:" nothing special"

Klaus:"where are You from?"

Pierre:"that's a hard one actually...for another time certainly, which room do I get?"

Klaus:"Your with Me"

Pierre give him a look to which he smiled amused by the fire in her and said:

Klaus:"we have a ripper with us the safest way to keep You safe is by keeping You with Me"

the three of them where silent for a moment Stefan looked vaguely amused till Klaus suddenly grabbed him by the throat and compelled him to tell him everything about Pierre, Pierre had glared as he did this asking the ripper:

Klaus:"what is her name?"

Stefan:"Joey Jo Joe shabado though more then once Damon called her PL"

Klaus:"why?"

Stefan:"I think it's his nickname for her"

Klaus:"where is PL from?"

Stefan:"the multi verse, a plane of existence where she knows everything about all of us"

Klaus dropped him then as Pierre stood hands on her hips, Klaus stared at his mate and wondered what secrets about the future she knew but instead of asking he ordered room service. By the time the trolley came ladled with food along with a man and woman tied up and glazed eyed, for a moment Pierre felt sickened knowing they where going to be killed but she pulled it together as Klaus watched her fiddle with the trolley:

Klaus:"Eat up Your going to need Your strength PL we have a long way to travel, Stefan stop playing with Your food and drink him already"

Pierre food the whole thing surreal staring at the food trolley she finally said to Klaus:

Pierre:"Klaus You don't have to be cruel with them"

Klaus:"aah but it's so much more fun this way don't be a party pooper PL, their just humans"

Pierre:"so where You once Klaus, perhaps when You come down from Your high horse You'll spot the irony of that"

Stefan:"Joe Your food to us nothing more then sex and food"

Pierre:"really?so tell Me Mister I'm a ripper now and can't give a rats furry crack, what will the vampire race do when eventually they drink the planet dry" Klaus went to speak but put her hand up to stop him as Stefan gawped at the out burst "and eventually they will because it's inevitable when You feed like greedy little piggies, what Are the vampire race going to do with out blood source? You know the one that is 'just human' hmm? what no answer?" Klaus stared at his mate surprised again by her fire and anger "thought not" she turned him then and snapped "stop acting like a arsehole Klaus and show some damn respect for You heritage"

With that Pierre walked out of the room leaving Klaus and Stefan both staring after her, Stefan wasn't certain what to say to his friend after all the help she had give everything she had risked to help them he watched Klaus gently bit the woman drink a little then tell her to dance for them both as the man Stefan drained lay empty and cooling on the floor. Later Pierre would come back out and eat the nachos along with the scampi burger before going back in the bedroom she would share with Klaus, Klaus had came in the room to find Pierre fully clothed only her shoes where gone from her feet her eyes where deep in thought as she gazed up at the roof:

Klaus:"You can't be comfortable dressed in Your day clothes for bed"

Pierre answered sarcastically:"well I did't have the chance to pack a bag"

Klaus:"You can't hate Me forever little one"

Pierre:"You obviously don't know witches very well"

She sat up then and looked at him as he undressed leaving on only his jeans, Pierre took in the perfect body felt a white hot lust so much more fierce then when she had been with Chris or even Damon burned through her. Klaus was hiding something important from her concerning them both but he would not explain why or even what, yet it seemed like he wanted to say something anything but mostly he wanted her to figure it out on her own. Pierre was confused back in her own world she had always had a soft spot for the bad boy hybrid but then she had thought she loved all the vampire Diaries people equally, biting her lip as this oddness shook her to the core she pushed her wild fancies back as Klaus offered her his jumper to wear for bed:

Klaus sounded amused:"It's pretty clean and I'm sure it will feel a lot more comfortable then being fully clothed in bed"

Pierre took it saying: "thanks"

Then walked to the on suite bathroom to get changed.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys Thank You for reading My story so far, You are all so amazing and I love You all for favouriting,commenting and reading :)

* * *

Klaus had not been joking about the traveling, in the show it had shown and mentioned a few places but the scale of it was in reality exhausting. Pierre had bit her tongue about the Wolfe not being turned into hybrids but they where now heading to the time where they would be going to the smokey mountains and with reluctance at the bar Pierre finally said as Stefan tormented the man to give them the where abouts of his pack:

Pierre:"Klaus, this isn't going to work"

Klaus:"oh really pray tell why not?"

Pierre:"when I told You there was another way for You to be made a hybrid I wasn't lying and I'm not lying about this either"

Klaus chuckled:"You can't stop Me from building My soldiers PL"

Pierre:"I'm not trying to stop You Klaus BUT Your not willing to hear Me, let him go this can only end badly"

Klaus:"no, I want My hybrids little one and not even You are going to stop Me"

Pierre:"then I'm sorry Klaus"

she said looking deeply in to his eyes for a moment placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she said:

Pierre:"I'm sorry for whats going to happen up there"

Klaus:"up where? You know where My wolf pack is?"

Stefan:"she does but she can't tell You good thing this guy can"

Stefan grinned as the words spilled in a horse breath from the were wolf's mouth leaving Klaus triumphant, smiling as he bit into his own wrist forcing it down the wolf's throat then snapping his neck a glint of hope in his eyes.

* * *

On the smokey Mountains Klaus had stood with Pierre fighting off the the rabid wolves, Stefan came back covering his expressive face with a blank look:he had just seen Elena,Alaric and his brother after being bitten he had chased the rabid wolf. The very last thing he was expecting was to see them but the wolf had tried to attack Elena and for a second he had watched her before going to save his brother, ripping the heart out of the damned beast:

Damon:"Stefan, where is she?"

Stefan:"Damon I told You to stop looking for us I told You to leave Joe alone, what are You doing here?"

Damon:"well since You killed Andy Elena decided to go on this suicide mission to find You, now where is PL?"

Stefan:"the only reason Elena is alive right now is because Klaus thinks she is dead, the only reason Klaus is keeping Joe alive is because he wants her the second that ends their both dead"

Damon clenched his jaw in anger about to say something more but Stefan beat him to it:

Stefan:"get her out of here Damon,forget about Me and Joe it's for the best"

Damon:"but Your My Brother and Joe is My best friend"

Stefan smiled bitterly:"so You finally recognize Me brother? Klaus is near By go now I can only by You a short head start"

Damon:"Stefan..."

Stefan barked sharply:"GO!"

For a second the two men stared at each other before moving away, Stefan saw the look of anger and pain on Klaus's face finally he said:

Stefan:"Klaus he couldn't be saved...I'm sorry I failed You but he was rabid"

Klaus had tears in his eyes now as Pierre watched him her heart ached to such pain on his face, with a sudden burst of anger Klaus kicked a half fallen tree across the forest floor watching it smash with a boom he raged tears of pain threatening to spill down his cheeks as he turned to her:

Klaus:"I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT! THE WITCH THE DOPPELGANGER AND THE WOLF! EVERYTHING THAT WAS REQUESTED"

Pierre went to him then though Stefan was giving her a warning look, she ignored him and put her hands on Klaus's face making him look at her:

Klaus whispered then:"why didn't it work?don't I deserve to have others like Me too?"

Pierre:"no one deserves to be alone Klaus but I need You to hear Me now, there has always been a loop hole in the ritual which I pointed out to You but You had no wish to listen. You will figure things out You just need to be calm and think it through carefully when You find Your way"

Klaus:"I don't want to be alone"

Pierre:"You will only be alone if You don't heed what I'm telling You"

Stefan stared at his friend for a moment he thought she was going to tell Klaus Elena was still alive but she never did and he remembered how she said at the beginning that there would be times when it would seem she was more enemy then friend, suddenly he understood what she meant as Klaus stared adoringly at her Joe wiped his tears away then giving the hybrid a hug then reminded him gently:

Pierre:"Klaus Stefan's arm he needs a cure"

Klaus bit then into his wrist and fed it to Stefan before un latching him and calming down enough:

Klaus:"we have to go pay a visit to an old witch friend of mine since PL can't really guide us in this little quest"

Stefan:"who?"

Pierre:"Gloria"

Stefan frowned at Joe as Klaus grinned at him

Klaus:"You'll love this Stefan it's Your old stomping ground"

Stefan:"Chicago?"

* * *

Back at the newest apartment Klaus was restless as Pierre sat playing cards with Stefan, eventually Stefan went to bed but Klaus was still restless and Pierre couldn't leave someone who was hurting as much as Klaus was at that moment on their own when a thought came to her:

Pierre:"Klaus will You change with Me?"

Klaus:"why?"

Pierre:"because I miss it and because You need this"

Klaus had taken her hand and ran with her to the near by country side where they both changed into wolves, Klaus's wolf was a beautiful golden white beast where as Pierre's was black sleek and beautiful. Klaus had chuckled once they where changed and said in a highly amused voice whispering into her mind:

Klaus:"PL why are You sniffing You feet?"

Pierre had looked up surprised:" I have wolf feet"

Klaus:"well yes You do, You changed into a wolf I'm going to guess it's the first time in wolf form"

Pierre laughed almost gleefully as she pounced playfully on Klaus who had been surprised by this but laughed when he recovered from the surprise as she bounded off he chased her, as they frolicked together playfully nipping at one another till finally they had curled up together and Pierre spoke softly in shock:

Pierre:"Klaus Your My Ulfric..."

Klaus:"yes little one I'm Your mate"

Pierre:"why didn't You tell Me?"

Klaus:"because I wanted You to figure it out on Your own"

Pierre nuzzled him as Klaus lay his head on her protectively they amber eyes meeting she suddenly burst out:

Pierre:"oh no!I'm going to forget this"

Klaus:"what do You mean?"

Pierre:"every time I change for the very first time as animal, after the fact once I've slept I forget everything but minor details it's all dream like"

Klaus:"every time for a new animal?"

Pierre nodded:"every time but listen be patient and I will figure out who You are to Me, it might take time and You have plenty of that My ulfric"

Klaus:"yes My Ulfrea"

later in human form Klaus stepped into the shower with Pierre they where both filthy with dirt, slowly taking time to wash one another they kissed hot and passionate as the hot water beat down on their skin Klaus lifted his mate against the tiles only for Pierre to stop him their:

Pierre:"we have to stop now Ulfric"

Klaus:"but I don't want to"

Pierre whispered:"please Klaus, not like this I want to remember every last detail and I want You to have Me in the forest against earth"

Klaus with much reluctance let her down as they kissed once more, later they would fall into a deep peaceful slumber.

Stefan was glad Joe had taken Klaus out in to the the country to change, it gave him a little time to breath so he could stop pretending and for just a moment he could be himself his mobile begged to be dialed and he pressed he number he knew by heart. Elena had been fresh out the shower her hair still damp as she wore her shortie pj's , as she walked back into her room she heard the sound of her phone buzzing and curiously went to pick it up it was after all late and the number was unknown hesitating a beat she answered her voice weary:

Elena:"hello?"

*silence*

Elena:"is there someone there?"

Stefan closed his eye hearing her voice and picturing her face, Elena his Elena perfect in his memory. the smell of skin when she lay close to him, her silky soft chocolate brown hair that he could spend forever running his fingers through and then Elena's laugh so very different from Kathrine's girlish as her eyes sparkled . Her kisses that set his soul on fire and the way they made love, tears stung his eyes as he breathed heavily needing to hold her just for a little bit, on the other end of the phone Elena began to realize whom was on the phone and her heart ached for him in a shaken voice she said:

Elena:"Stefan...Hold on My love, I will find a way to bring You and Joe back but till then know that I love You always and forever Stefan I will never give up hope or give up on You"

Stefan let out a sob his head raced he hung up before he could do something stupid, he paced the balcony letting out his grief as he finally lent against the rail crying hard till finally he was so exhausted he all but climbed back into bed closing the french door placing his phone safely under his pillow. Much later he would wake to here Klaus showering apparently with Joe as he listened to them talk with growing shock 1} Joe was Klaus's mate 2} it sounded very much like they where being intimate and 3} she wouldn't remember that she was Klaus's mate or that they fooling around in the shower together, begging Klaus to stop so when she did know who he was to her they could truly relish the moment. He stared at the bedroom door bewildered and wondered how Damon was going to take this news.

* * *

At Gloria's bar Klaus had let his eyes drift to Pierre more then once as a little smile quirked on his lips whilst they waited for the witch to come home, it was five minutes later that Gloria came in with a smile :

Gloria:"Klaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore as I live and breath"

She pointed to Klaus then her eyes flickering to Pierre for a second then a look of genuine surprise which she quickly recovered from then said walking over to Klaus:

Gloria:"I guess this means You broke the curse but You can't make hybrids still"

Klaus:"so what went wrong?"

Gloria:"You used all the right stuff?"

Klaus:"everything down to the letter"

Gloria:"I'm sorry baby but if there's a loop hole only the original witch would be able to tell You what is"

Klaus:"she's about a thousand years dead"

Gloria:"Rebekah then, if You want My help You need to get Me Rebekah she has what I need"

Klaus sighed:"fine I'll make it happen"

Gloria smiled then said:"when You get back we need to talk about that precious rare girl You have with You"

Klaus had stood up then paused at Gloria's words giving her a quizzical look but the old witch just motioned for him to go, as Klaus left with both Stefan and Pierre in tow he never saw the greedy look on Gloria's face who eyed the retreating back of his mate hungrily if he had he would have guessed what Gloria wanted from her and killed the witch.

* * *

At the protective hold Klaus walked up to his sisters coffin as Stefan asked confused:

Stefan:"where is this and more to the point what is this?"

He gestured to the coffin protected by a armed guard, Klaus gave a tender smile for the barest second regret lingered on his hansom face as he lifted the lid to show a grey Rebekah. Pierre watched as he tenderly stroked her cheek answering for her mate:

Pierre:"their his family Stefan"

Klaus murmured:"yes...I keep them safe here, wake Up little sister"

with a yank Klaus pulled out the dagger and they waited two hours passed and still no sign of Rebekah waking as Stefan chatted easily with Klaus who was getting annoyed:

Klaus:"she being dramatic! if we're going to wait it might as well be somewhere comfortable"

they walked out following Klaus who compelled a guard to let Rebekah drink him dry, back at Gloria's Stefan went behind the bar to do drinks as Gloria and Klaus talked Pierre walked around the bar taking in the rich if not some what violent history of the place her fingers gently brushing the wall as she wondered Klaus hiding a smile as he glanced her way:

Gloria:"I see she's Your mate huh?"

Klaus:"yes"

Gloria:"and she don't know it yet?"

Klaus sighed annoyed with the questioning:"yes why?"

Gloria:"She's rare Klaus, very rare and very precious a Switch I never thought I'd meet one in My life time"

Klaus:"so that's what she is, I thought she was just a shifter so Gloria tell Me more about Switches"

Gloria:"well she is a baby but still very powerful, Your gonna have to be more careful with honey or You'll have scarier supernatural beings chasing her for her powers"

Klaus:"thanks for the warning"

Stefan suddenly gave out a surprised gasp and Klaus grinned to see him holding the photo of them together back in the good old ripper days, then look over to Pierre who saw the photo and took a good look at it before sighing:

Pierre:"Klaus You have some explaining to do"

Klaus:"Your the one who knows but can't speak, why don't You tell him little one whilst I chat to Gloria?"

Pierre raised an eyebrow but explained:"Stefan once upon a time You and Klaus where closer then brothers, You even fell in love with his sister Rebekah but in the beginning it was hate at first sight. You saw Klaus as a bossy big brother who was coming in between You and Rebekah but eventually after You made a man watch his wife slit open her arm and then forced the poor fellow to drink her blood You bonded, Klaus made You forget after this bar was ambushed by a hunter"

Gloria sounded amazed:"Your good"

Stefan:" Joe I don't remember any of that, I know You said he made Me forget but surely something there must be something I should remember?"

Pierre bit her lip the necklace, Rebekah's necklace the one she dropped when they fled from Mikael the same one he gave Elena and the one Gloria was going to torcher him for in a few hours time but instead she shrugged:

Pierre:"that's compulsion for You, try not to worry about it"

Klaus gave a bark of laughter then as he stood up to go check on his sister saying:

Klaus:"come on ripper time to check little sisters up and ready, You little one can stay here with Gloria"

That was when things went horribly wrong, Pierre had drank the coffee offered by Gloria and fallen asleep after a few mouthfuls. Gloria had smiled happily picking the younger woman up and taking her to a back room, whispering in her ear after she had placed iron clamps on her feet and wrists:

Gloria:"I'm sorry baby, You done nothing to hurt Me but I love living and being youngish with Your life essence I'll be twenty again and have Your remarkable powers"


	9. Chapter 8

Pierre drowsily opened her eyes to see Gloria standing above her wearing a regretful smile as she Pierre tried but failed to move out of the iron grips pinning her to a table, the horrible realization hit her Gloria was going to take her life essence:

Pierre asked confused:"why? Your sister kin"

Gloria:"because I can, most witches these days prefer this new age hippy stuff where Me I prefer good old fashioned voo doo much more powerful if a little dark"

Pierre:"Gloria..please stop"

Gloria:"be still now this will only hurt a little but I'll give You a little something to numb You right up, You won't feel a thing it'll be like Your sleeping"

with That Gloria took out a torcher device forcing Pierre's skin to split and blood to pour from each wrist, Pierre screamed in agony as white dot fizzed before her eyes Gloria chanting pouring a oil over her skin that made her scream again as it felt like acid. Pierre found herself floating just above her body watching as Gloria carved marks on her skin making her spirit form flinch, she watched as Damon walked in and at lightening speed ripped out Gloria's heart. A tug pulled her back into her body as cried out in agony Damon bit down on his wrist forcing his blood between her lips whispering soothingly:

Damon:"it's okay I'm here now PL and I'm taking You home, I won't let anyone else hurt You"

* * *

Back in Mystic falls Damon had laid Pierre gently on the table where Bonnie was hurriedly trying to heal the Switch that was two days ago and it wasn't working much to Damon's frustration, his blood had not healed her or rather it had only healed her a little. The deep wounds on her skin had become shallow the melted flesh had became once more smooth but still something was horribly wrong. When ever Bonnie tried to touch Pierre her eyes opened wide and she would whisper firmly:

Pierre:"NO!"

Bonnie:"Joe if I don't heal You, You'll die"

they received no answer as Bonnie watched Pierre's spirit lift up out of her body shake violently an screaming in agony, Elena who was there with them saw it to as did Damon who bellowed after Bonnie took a hand and forced Pierre back into her body:

Damon:"WHY ISN'T SHE HEALING?!"

Bonnie:"I don't know but yelling at Me won't help"

Elena:"Damon You said Gloria was busy doing a ritual to her when You found her?"

Damon:"yeah but I don't know what that ritual was Elena, I grabbed Joe and got the hell out of there"

Elena:"what if the ritua-"

suddenly the doors to Salvatore boarding house exploded open and Klaus walked in with Rebekah at one side and Stefan who was becoming more and more agitated at the other:

Klaus:"come out come out where ever You are Damon"

As the three vampire strode casually into the dining room where Pierre was laid out they saw the look on Klaus's face, then quicker then a flash he grabbed Bonnie by throat an hissed:

Klaus:"You have ten seconds to tell My why I shouldn't kill You little Bennett"

As Bonnie struggled to breath Klaus's grip so tight around her throat she could feel her wind pipe start to break as Rebekah glared at Elena angry:

Rebekah:"so YOUR the new doppelganger the first one was much prettier, why aren't You dead?"

before Elena could answer Bonnie gasped out:"trying *gasp* to save *gasp* Joe"

Klaus let her go and walked over to Pierre looking at the graving against her once creamy skin that was now pink angry and raw, he went to touch her face but Damon grabbed him by the wrist making the hybrid growl as he hissed back:

Damon:"what the hell did You have Gloria do to her You psychopath?"

Klaus:"nothing, I had no idea Gloria would harm her...take Your hand off there's a good boy"

This angered Damon even more but he saw the look in Stefan's eyes and did as he was told with much reluctance, Rebekah looked over to Damon then and asked puzzled:

Rebekah:"why didn't You just feed her Your blood?"

Damon:"I did barbie"

Klaus raised a elegant eyebrow at him:"but Your blood was to weak to help her where as mine is not, Bonnie what is that writing on her skin?"

Rebekah:"My brother the blood elitist"

Bonnie saw a tender look on Klaus as he lifted his hand to stroke Joe's face then bite down on his wrist as her eyes opened with a whisper of 'yes' hanging in the air making everyone but Klaus and Rebekah freeze as his blood poured in to her mouth he murmured:

Klaus:"that's a good girl drink as much as You need"

her eyes closed once more as she unlatched herself from Klaus Rebekah's screams breaking the silence as she ranted bubbling up with rage:

Rebekah:"Stefan why does that doppelganger bitch have My necklace?!give it back!"

Klaus:"Rebekah calm down"

Rebekah:"she has My necklace Nik make her give it back before I kill her friends and boyfriend"

Elena looked shaken as she quickly took it from around her neck only for Damon to snatch it away again:

Damon:"You want it barbie Klaus?Your not getting it"

Klaus:"My sister is mean when she doesn't get what she wants, watch Your back Damon"

Pierre gave a soft murmur this time both hybrid and vampire went to her side, her body healing beautifully back to it's creamy colour Klaus drank his mate in one more tie before saying:

Klaus:"take care of her Damon, come along Rebekah and Stefan the liar You owe Me a large debt"

with a blink of the eye they where gone.

Pierre awoke in a soft bed confused and alarmed, she was quite clearly in Damon's bed his scent on the sheets and pillows yet she had no idea how she got there. She remembered Gloria spiked her coffee then tried to steal her powers and Life but from there every thing blurred, she remembered drinking blood then frowned thinking

Pierre:'blood?I was drinking blood?'

her brain felt blank as she tried and failed to put the pieces of being with Gloria then waking up in Damon's bed, pushing herself up to find Damon sitting on the edge of the bed watching her carefully a cocky smirk quickly replacing the worried look as he said:

Damon:"good afternoon sleeping beauty"

Pierre:"Damon How the he-?"

Damon:"I found You at Gloria's mid voo doo sacrifice and ripped the bitches heart out"

Pierre smile:"thank god You donned Your super man cape, did You feed Me Your blood?"

Damon:"shh! the capes a secret and yeah I did, it was the only way to heal You Bonnie did her best but what ever Gloria was doing was making it hard to heal You fully"

Pierre made to get up but Damon made her lay back down again dropping a kiss on her lips as they shared a smile that screamed *SEX* only Damon said regretfully:

Damon:"PL Your not strong enough to be up and about just yet, You still need to heal that's why I'm taking You away for a few days get You away from the crazy so You can just breath, heal and have the amazing company of Yours truly"

Pierre laughed delighted her eyes sparkling:"okay Da but Your gonna have to carry Me to the toilet or I'm going to wee Myself"

Damon feigned horror at being called Da by Pierre scooping her up and placing her on the toilet, when she had finished he placed her back in the bed he kissed her again before telling her to rest for the trip the next day. as he left the room he took a good look at the spit fire on the bed and his heart ached and he quietly closed the door, when he turned around he almost walked into Bonnie who was giving him a surprised look having seen and overheard what Damon and Pierre had done and said:

Damon:"oh don't Bonnie what ever Your about say just don't!"

Bonnie followed him down the stairs and into the sitting room where she said:

Bonnie:"Damon...I'm not judging, I just don't understand why didn't You tell her about Klaus about U-"

Damon:"because she didn't need to know that obsessive hybrid saved her life and now knows Elena's alive or that I we..."

Bonnie cut him off:"Joe is going to be pissed when she finds out You lied"

Damon:"yeah?well I think she needs to heal and she can't do that fully surrounded by all this drama, when we come back we'er going to kill Klaus"

* * *

Pierre was racing through Klaus's mind as he stared blankly in front of him, the comfortable seat of his study room chair made from leather so soft it felt like the skin of a new born baby but his mind was not taking in the plushness of his room but firmly on a film that was playing inside his head. Klaus imagined PL's reaction to finding he was her mate, he imagined her taking his hand and leading him into the forest where they both undressed, he could picture a shyness on her face as he Klaus Mikaelson drank in the vison before him a soft blush in her cheeks then he kissed her hot and electric as it had been in the shower closing his eyes for a moment he could remember the taste of her skin the ivory violet and creamy vanilla. Breathing hard as imagined them against the earth making love, once more Klaus opened his eyes the feeling of being intensely aroused making him growl as he thought to himself:

Klaus:'NO MORE OF THIS, once I have My way to make hybrids then and only then can I claim her for My own'

A plan formed in his mind as he went over words his mate had told him and something clicked, a smile played over his lips then a roar of laughter escaped him making Rebekah open the door to the room as he laughed almost gleefully like a child saying:

Klaus:"Little minx!of cause that would be the way"

Rebekah:"Klaus what the hell is wrong with You, Your actually happy and it's freaking Me out big brother"

Klaus:"Rebekah I know now how to make hybrids"

the siblings stared at one another for a moment then hugged, Klaus so joyous that he twirled Rebekah around in the air making her give out squeal of laughter just like when they where human.

* * *

Pierre and Damon where at a beautiful lake house away from the craziness, Pierre was watching with a smile as Damon fished for their dinner without doubt the scene was idyllic as the lake glowed gold with the setting. The crisp clear air made Pierre think about the home she once had in Wyrd Sister, the village was so peaceful and just lovely to live others might have thought her once home was dull but Pierre had always seen the magic in the little things there. Biting the inside of her cheek to force the painful memory away she stood up as Damon caught another large white haddock and kissed the man whom she loved then paused in her thought again, it felt odd to think of Damon like that somehow wrong and that confused her.

Damon:"hmmm what do I get if I make dinner?"

Pierre had a glint of mischief in her eyes then as she said whispering in her his ear:"a night of skinny dipping water sex?"

Damon gave her a sizzling look as a slow sexy smile came to his lips making him purr:

Damon:"then I had better get cooking"

Pierre had laugh in delight much later she would keep her promise, the night was filled with passion between the two friends moving from the lake to the fire side. The next morning Damon would get a text leaving him torn he had to protect Elena BUT he wanted to keep PL safe too, looking back at the time on his phone he watched her for a moment longer as she slept on before he lifted her up placing her in the soft bed before leaving a quick note then leaving to find out what the hell was going on.


	10. Chapter 9

Mikael had watched the scenes between both that 'boy' and Damon Salvatore interacting with the one they called Joe or PL, He knew she was destined to be Klaus's mate the fatherly part of him had felt a rush of warmth at the look on the 'boy's' face when they where close together and he saw the frantic coupling of Joe and Damon in the lake and over again as he silently watched them through the window. They where loving like a man and wife where to one another but with Klaus there was a danger she would find the truth he had been hiding for many years, an that he simply could not allow. Anger hit Mikael as his pride burned through him at humiliation of knowing Esther had lain with another the fact it had been a filthy beast she had made that two backed beast with creating the abomination was doubly humiliating, No Klaus must die his mate along side him if necessary. Watching for a moment longer Mikael knew it was time to make his move, only when he turned away he was instead confronted with a growling lioness who was watching him with intelligence and anger surprising Mikael to realize it was another were animal he had only ever known were wolves and so backed slowly away hands up in peaceful gesture not knowing if this kittens bite would kill as he said:

Mikael:"I have no argument with You...Joe that's what Your name is yes?"

The cats large green eyes never wavered from Mikael's own leaving the hunter uncomfortable and un easy that those unblinking eyes watched him closely, he quickly went on speaking far more calmly then he felt musing that after a thousand years he still had the ability to fear:

Mikael:"Damon wants to kill Niklaus and I am here to help him make that happen"

the lion seemed shocked for just a moment before it snarled anger dripping from Pierre's eyes as she crouched down to pounce, she had no qualms about ripping Mikael into shreds knowing how cruel he had been even with his own blood and that rage burned fueling her as she started to move forth giving one last roar of warning Mikael blurred away from her but Pierre gave chase keeping to his pace. Pouncing on Mikael using a paw to swat angrily at his face using her teeth to make a threatening gesture as she stood pinning him to earth, she met his eyes to see if he understood what she meant to do if he hurt Klaus or any of his children when it was clear to Pierre that Mikael certainly understood what she would do to him she let him go. Pierre had not killed anyone so far in the vampire diaries universe and hoped it would stay that way, on the times she had changed into her Lioness or horse or even a eagle her three favorites to Switch too she had never killed then either Switching in secret keeping a diary or rather notes of her changes hidden with in her book of shadows which again was always safe from probing hands and eyes. Mikael blurred away from her shaken but alive, he now had the leverage he needed She was Klaus's mate and that *boy* wouldn't be so stubborn as to want her dead over his hybrids with sure feet Mikael walked into the Salvatore boarding house .

* * *

Damon had pulled Elena from the hospital taking her to the relative safety of Joe's own home, in the week he had gone Stefan had been turned into a feelingless blood starved slave to Klaus, Elena had been dragged to the hospital and almost emptied of blood, they had found the truth about Klaus's mother being killed, Rebekah had been re staked By Klaus where as Elijah whom had been so silent it was haunting had came back to town, Bonnie had been reckless putting herself in danger by kidnapping Stefan and tormenting him into feeling enough to give her Elena's where abouts. Gritting his teeth to hold back his anger stupid stupid girl! she could have died and that would have just been the icing on the demented cake he was trying to keep away from a still healing Joe, a text bleeped as he hung up the mobile letting Jeremy know where Elena was so he could tell everyone else. One look at the text from his lover made swear as he took off for the boarding house, ringing her and leaving a swift voice message tell her under no uncertain terms was she to leave the lake house till he got back. slamming the front door closed he walked into the living room to find Mikael who had help himself to his drink waiting patiently for him with a smile:

Mikael:"aah I see You have returned after saving that doppelganger"

Damon:"who the hell are You? no let Me guess Your Mikael"

Mikael smiled:"Your little were got the news to You fast"

Damon:"what the hell do You want?"

Stefan walked in then cocky but less insane and blood thirsty a smirk played on his lips as he answered:

Stefan:"well brother he has the answer to Your prays, he's going to help us kill Klaus which will free Me from his compulsion allow Elijah to have his family back and more importantly leave Elena and Joe Klaus free for a happy human life"

Mikael:"if that is what You call that Joe girl, human indeed"

Damon:"so Papa Original just how do we kill an unkillable murderous hybrid?"

the sarcasm was so thick on Damon's voice that it Mikael in no doubt he didn't think he could do it:

Mikael:"with this" he pulled out a white oak stake that was beautifully carved "it's the only one of it's kind so I'll be holding on to this white oak stake, if You can draw that *boy* out then I'll do the rest"

Damon found his mind reeling as he thought about a Klaus free life but something did not feel right and Damon could not put his finger on it as Mikael continued:

Mikael:"but one of My conditions is that Your girlfriend is not informed of our little plan, I don't trust her to not protect Klaus"

Stefan looked away from Damon then who looked angry again as he snapped:

Damon:"what exactly does that mean?!"

Mikael:"she is Klaus mate Damon Salvatore, though she may not know it yet and she is a Lioness mated to a wolf an abomination just Like that boy...Joe may try to help with good intentions but in the end the mating call and the need to protect her unknown to her mate is to strong for her to ignore"

Damon turned to glare at Stefan:"did You know about this?"

Stefan:"why yes I did but considering You have no room to talk brother..."

Stefan left the sentence hanging in the air unfinished as Damon felt a flush of emotions from guilt to anger to utter confusion before he nodded slowly swallowing:

Damon:"so what do we do?"

* * *

Klaus had felt pure joy as heard the news finally he could let his family free of their coffins, finally he could be free from Mikael and his contempt free to live and be with PL his mate. He had such plans for them and the life they would share but now he stood betrayed as Mikael stared at him from the door way hatred burning in his eyes as he held PL a sharp knife close to her belly as his father sneered at him:

Mikael:"come out here BOY instead of hiding behind Your toys"

Klaus:"let her go Mikael or I'll have My toys as You call them attack"

Mikael:"that's the thing about being the first of the species I can still compel Your abominations"

Klaus stared as he watched a hand full of his children walk protectively to Mikael glazed eyed like zombies, PL caught his eye with her own trying to convey a message as she did nodding as though trying to confirm something they had spoken silently to one another. Mikael had paid it no attention as Klaus snapped:

Klaus:"You and Mother made Me this way so what is one more life to the mix? go ahead KILL her"

Mikael:"You know I had a choice, I could have easily snatched up the doppelganger but I thought Your mate would be better bait a better way to make You destroy Yourself now come out here and face Me BOY"

Klaus had tears in his eyes:"I won't do as You say now father You don't scare Me anymore"

Mikael:"have it Your way"

with that he stabbed the knife into Pierre who cried out as Mikael threw her on the floor, Klaus barreled out of the door as Mikael tried to stake him with the white oak stake only for Stefan to throw Mikael off and push the hybrid back inside as Bonnie grabbed the stake and punched it threw Mikael's heart as Damon who had froze after Pierre had been stabbed finally went to her pulling her into his arms then shouted at his brother:

Damon:"Why?"

Stefan:"because Klaus can't be killed"

Klaus:"My friend" Klaus said to Stefan placing a grateful hand on the other vampire's shoulder "You have earned Your freedom, Your free of My compulsion and can now do as You please"

Stefan blinked he really was free from Klaus and his manipulation and it felt wonderful to be free, Klaus turned to Damon who was biting into his own wrist to feed it to Pierre making the hybrid growl jealously:

Klaus:"hand her over"

Damon:"Joe is not a piece of property Klaus"

Klaus:"I can heal her better then You"

Damon hesitated before allowing Klaus to feed his lover his healing blood, once she was healed Pierre said softly:

Pierre:"what ever the hell is going on it had better stop, I have been stabbed carved and traipsed around and now I'm sick of it so spit it out in Mama's hand"

Stefan, Klaus and Damon went quiet for a moment before they shared a look, Pierre was frustrated now and it showed her temper frayed as huffed tapping her foot as she stood up pulling away from both Klaus Damon:

Pierre:"fine!I'll find out in the end and won't stop till I do"

Klaus:"Your My mate PL" Klaus finally said to a shocked Pierre "You just don't remember"

Time passed or rather two weeks had passed since Pierre had found out she was meant to be mated to Klaus, that very Night Damon had taken her home to her apartment where she had placed a chased kiss on his cheek before saying goodnight. She had immediately gone to her book which greeted her like an old friend and asked if it was true, the book had seemed sheepish as it answered with a chapter that confirmed her mateship with Klaus. Bewildered she had denied the truth saying aloud:

Pierre:"but Caroline is meant to be his one and only!"

The book russled it's pages as though to say 'what can I say?' biting her inside cheek she asked out of curiosity:

Pierre:"so who is Damon's soul mate?"

for a second the book was quiet then russled it's pages once more showing her, for a second she stared at it then she laughed at the irony of it before crying. Not for the loss of her lover nor even for the fact Klaus was born to be with her but for her self and the lonely predicament she was in, an so not sure what she was meant to do she had ignored both Klaus and Damon staying in the back room of the shop and telling her work mates she was avoiding her friends after an argument to which they had nodded their understanding having been in that situation before. Then without notice a elegant envelope was pushed through the bottom of her door Pierre could sense the person lingering before they left just as quietly as they had came, waiting a heartbeat Pierre picked up the creamy envelope still in her pj's as she opened it and in beautiful gilded writing that proved to a invite to a ball making Pierre mutter to herself as her eyes scanned the beautiful invite over and over again:

Pierre:"I guess that Means the family is reunited and Esther is going to kill them all"

sighing as she flipped it over she groaned still in denial as it read Save Me A Dance Fondly Klaus x  
a butterflies wing started to beat in her tummy confusing her still, finally turning on her new mobile phone or at least new to this world she found her message box full as went to read through them her phone rang and it was Bonnie who sounded stern as she said:

Bonnie:"okay Joe two weeks without a word, I've given You space but now I want You to snap out of it"

Pierre:"snap out of what? I've been busy with work and other stuff"

Bonnie:"ah-huh, so busy You can't get a message or answer Your phone?You do realize I've had to practically tranquilize both Damon and Caroline to stop them from breaking the door down to Your place?ooh and Joy above Joy Klaus has been trying to find out from Tyler where You go and what You've been doing?"

Pierre:"Bonnie just stop it"

Bonnie:"no, Your My friend and Your just wallowing an not letting Me in"

Pierre:"Bonnie...it's okay I already know"

Bonnie was silent her hand began to shake slightly as she sat at the grill with Elena and Caroline, Damon was standing near by pretending not listen suddenly dropped his Bourbon as Caroline gave her friend a raised eyebrow look at the guilt written there upon her face then made an oh with her mouth as she guessed rightly. In a voice gone Little girl high as Damon surprised Caroline by wearing the same guilt ridden look before covering it quickly:

Bonnie:" Joe... it was a..."

Pierre:"I said it's okay stop worrying I'm not pissed just a little hurt but that doesn't matter either, I'm fine but I'm not going to that ball partly because I don't have a gown and partly because so much is going to happen and I can't get involved" after a second of silence Pierre asked "Bonnie are You still there?"

Caroline whom had taken the phone from a stunned Bonnie answered

Caroline:"yeah she's still here in shock they got away so lightly but here"Caroline gave both Damon and Bonnie a glare and they both had the grace to look away as she continued "Joe since when has that stopped You from jumping in to help?"

Pierre:"yes and each time it's gone horribly wrong"

Caroline:"maybe it went right and You where meant to intervene?look Your the mate of a psycho hybrid and Your boyfriend cheated with Your friend" Caroline glared again at Bonnie who wilted under her friends gaze "an yeah You got sucked from one world to ours but You know what? Your gonna take a tip from Scarlett O'hara because tomorrow is another day, that and You could come with Me shopping Your long over due a little fun and dancing is exactly that"

Pierre:"but I dance like I'm beating up a midget with sledge hammer"

Caroline laughed as Damon raised an eyebrow much like Klaus who had been sitting quietly listening the whole time in the corner of the room unseen by the group, only Klaus had slightly amused grin on his lips trying to picture it:

Caroline:"then I'll remember to stay a few paces away at all times, come on Joe...please?"

Pierre sighed again:"Alright"

* * *

Pierre had to admit shopping with Caroline had been fun but bumping into the Mikaelson clan had been awkward, She had been laughing as Caroline made her try on almost every dress in the shop only to be vetoed by Caroline's critical eye Elena and Bonnie however had found theirs almost right away. Bonnie had been nervous at being there with them since they now knew her little secret but what had broke the ice had been when Pierre had hugged the other girl and told her it really was okay not that she condoned doing that to someone, the warmth suddenly returned to Bonnie as the sister kin bond began to heal. Bonnie had left after two hours of Caroline saying no to the dresses Joe picked saying with laughter:

Bonnie:"I have My dress Joe I can escape quickly before Caroline changes her mind"

Pierre had given her puppy eyes which made both girls giggle as Pierre pouted jokingly, it was good to see Elena and well all of them acting like typical teenagers again:

Elena:"trust Me Your in the very best hands for this, Caroline Might be regimental about her choices but You'll look perfect when she's done with You"

with a sigh she had conceded as the shop assistant had worriedly said to Caroline that there was only two more dresses for them to try then they would be out of options, Caroline had gone with the woman to find the dresses she would deem wearable as Pierre waited in the dressing room when she heard a girl's voice complain in annoyance:

?:" You could at least pretend to be interested"

peeking out of the dressing room she saw Rebekah along with the Mikaelson men including Klaus who looked board stupid but glanced up once he saw Pierre curious, Pierre decided to help Rebekah out by saying:

Pierre:"try the green one at the back to the left, it will make Your eyes stand out"

Rebekah smiled:"thank You" then turned to her brothers "see was that so hard?"

Caroline came back with a bright blood red dress and ice blue dress none of which looked particularly nice, the look of frustration on her friend's face as she sulkily huffed:

Caroline:"this place has nothing to suite You, sorry cinders but Your going to have to borrow one of Mine"

Pierre laughed softly:"does that mean I can escape now?"

Caroline looked amused:"nope! You have to come over and check out My stuff and see I can find one that suites You"

Pierre looked grimly resigned:"alright then"

when they had left Klaus had noticed Pierre had looked quite taken with a gorgeous purple dress but seemed disappointed when she checked out the price tag, when Klaus took a look at it he saw why and thought 'when PL is at My side, I shall have to give her a large wages for her to keep to spend on what ever she chooses' Later Pierre would find the beautiful dress with a card and rose waiting at her front door in a box as Caroline helped her to carry the lovely dress she had borrowed back to her apartment. Caroline had been excited as she signed for the parcel being held by some one who was heavily compelled to wait for her, when she opened it her breath was taken away.


	11. Chapter 10

The ball room was indeed breath taking intricately decorated, Damon held Pierre's arm tightly they had talked but Damon still wanted more then Pierre could give him at that moment in time she had told him softly as they had swung on children's swings in the near by park:

Pierre:"You broke My heart Damon even though neither of us can say exactly what it was we where"

Damon:"why aren't You lashing out? I know how to deal with rage, I don't understand why Your forgiving Me and Bonnie"

Pierre:"what do You want Me to do hit You?Bury You alive with no one but Bonnie to feed on?where would any of that get Me Damon...?"

they both fell silent for a beat Damon was watching her quietly until she turned to him, tears filled her eyes and his finger tips reached out to brush the glistening liquid from her cheek Pl was his friend and his now ex-lover because he had in a moment of pain and weakness reached out for the comfort of someone else who was feeling the same couldn't say he regretted that night with Bonnie because the wild animal sex had burned him to the core, more then once he had reached for the witch sharing one anothers blood in agony and ecstasy of their love making for the barest of moments as the after math of their orgasms left them both glowing he Damon Salvatore had felt something so right click into place like a bonding of souls and that thought scared him. No he had no regrets but one and that was he had hurt one of the only people who didn't want to change him, who didn't try to chase a happy ever after with him when that simply wouldn't work and the one female friend who really was a friend not just in and out or food to him. He had caused her pain and so felt it like it was his own, after all he too had fallen in love with PL and had been crushed to know she belonged to Klaus.

Damon:"for what it's worth I'm sorry PL...will can we stay friends?"

Pierre gave him a weak smile:"aye...but maybe for a little while friends who don't really speak for a while"

Damon:"what abut the ball, can I be Your date Miss Joey?"

Pierre gave a little laugh and they shared a tender kiss before she answered:

Pierre:"I'd like that Damon"

and so they stood at the door where they where greeted By Klaus and Finn, Klaus giving Damon a growl for being so close to his mate who took his breath quite away in the purple dress that made her look serene and Delicious. Damon had growled back at Klaus who had kissed Pierre's hand like a gentleman before saying:

Klaus:"will You save a waltz for Me PL?"

Pierre smiled softly:"aye but fair warning I have to left feet"

Klaus chuckled remembering what she had said to Caroline, as he let her go followed by that mear boy of a vampire, much later as the Mikaelson family stood on the stairs with their mother to pose for a family photo Klaus had not been able to keep his eyes from PL and had started to making keening wolf noises bordering on wailing growls. Klaus had not realized that he was even making them till his mother had taken his hand saying soothingly:

Esther:"it's okay Niklaus to want her, she is Your mate...go get Your dance My boy show her Your worth falling in love with"

Klaus blinked looking to his brothers and sister who where giving him vaguely Bemused looks mixed with half smiles then looked back to their Mother who's eyes where kind as she rubbed his arm lovingly, then give him an encouraging nod shooing him away only once he was out of ear shot Kol said:

Kol:"Klaus has a mate Mother?"

Esther turned to her children:"You all do My loves, once I realized each and every one of You would be living eternally I did a ritual that meant each one of You would find Your true mates. They would be born for You and meant to share Your live in till the end of days...It saddens Me only Finnik and Klaus have done this so far"

Esther had given them a genuinely sad smile as they her monstrous children stared back at her in shock, Finn followed his Mother as they walked into the ball regal and majestic until they found the room in which they would not be heard. Finn watched as his mother closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before looking back at him:

Finn:"Mother...are You having doubts?"

Esther:"no I have no doubts...I'm sorry My darling boy but You all must die, only I see such change in Klaus his mate I think brings out the good in him, are You still willing Finn?"

Finn:"Mummy I'm scared but I'll face death, I never wanted this I just wish for peace"

Esther hugged him tightly whispering softly:

Esther:"I do Love You boy as I love You all"

Finn:"I know mother"

* * *

Klaus smiled as Pierre kept looking down at their feet shyly encase she trod on his feet, he didn't mind as they waltz he instead took in how lovely she looked then she looked up to him and gave a genuine smile as met his eyes :

Pierre:"You may live to keep Your feet yet"

Klaus:"Your not to bad at this PL"

Pierre:"This brings up memories of damp palmed torment at school and watching My parents dance like this on their anniversary, I always thought My Mam look so beautiful an My father so hansom as the danced perfectly in unison"

Klaus saw the sadness in her eyes and knew what the look meant:

Klaus:"I'm sorry for Your loss"

Pierre gave him a watery smile:"it's okay Niklaus"

Klaus:"call Me Klaus I hate being called by My full name and tell Me more of Your life before being brought here"

Pierre did too and Klaus listened as they laughed at some things and where sad or rather Klaus was angry at others like how her parents kept her away from everyone suffocating her with their love till she added:

Pierre:"it hurts they acted that way Klaus BUT I love them and always will, when they died I never felt so alone or so scared I wanted them to have played a very cruel trick and jump shouting 'DARLING WE'RE HERE!' it took Me a while to force Myself to become social because I was so sick of being afraid of the world as they had made Me"

Klaus:"do You know why they where so demanding and kept You like a prisoner?"

Pierre shook her head:"I still don't know and I'm not sure I ever will"

The dance finished and Klaus held Pierre for just a little longer, it felt to him to feel her relax in his embrace when a idea crept into his mind and he smiled:

Klaus:"PL will You let Me show You something?"

Pierre nodded and took his hand allowing him to lead her away from the dancing crowd, as the passed through a privet gallery Klaus watched her admire the painting he had done in 1329 curiously he asked:

Klaus:"do You like it little one?"

Pierre smiled looking up at him as he held her by the waist Klaus had a light in his eyes and it was good to see, the electric jolts burned between them making Pierre's blood sizzle as the mating called begged to be answered:

Pierre:"it's beautiful, I never thought You where the artist behind one of favorite paintings"

Klaus gave a soft chuckled the caressed her skin like silk making her shiver then give Klaus a reproachful look BUT the hybrid looked unrepentant she stood on tip toes, Pierre had wanted to kiss his dimples since seeing him on the show and now she did making Klaus moan softly then kiss her back taking her breath away as her fingers ran through his blond curls. They pulled apart just a little their foreheads touching softly, her lips felt deliciously bruised as her breath became short and the air too hot:

Pierre:"I need air"

she whispered before pulling away from him and left the mansion, how she got outside and next to the beautiful show horse Pierre could never remember but Klaus followed her shortly after . Klaus watched as she petted his beloved horse talking softly to Chestnut who whinnied softly in response, after a moment he went to her and said softly as he too petted the beautiful beast:

Klaus:"I don't want You to fear Me"

Pierre turned to him:"I don't Klaus I never have"

Klaus:"ah" he paused a moment then said "when I was forty seven years old in vampire years before I staked My family, I had a beautiful blood red mare called Bessie...I loved her truly loved her as humans love their pets, she though a beast had apart of My heart and then one night I felt a deep stabbing pain in My heart Finn later told Me I passed out from shock as Bessie screamed in pain. My father used hooks and a sword to torcher her and it was the closest he ever got to truly killing Me"

Pierre hand taken his hand as a glimmer of tears sparkled a single one rolling down his cheek, she brushed it away and Klaus took comfort from that as his voice faltered:

Klaus:"I realized then My only weakness was those I loved and I love none more so dearly then My brothers and sister, so I stake each one in turn to keep them safe PL only Rebekah and Elijah stayed as a constant through My travels but eventually even they became sick of My company"

Pierre held him then and answered gently:

Pierre:"it's not so much that they hate You Klaus, it's more that they don't understand why You did what You did... give Me a little more time then when I'm ready I will never leave You"  
Pierre hugged Klaus tightly sharing another searing kiss before she smiled softly and whispered against his lips:

Pierre:"but for now I am tired and I want My bed but before I go, I want You to know I like it when You show Me this less angry side of Your self"

Klaus stared after the woman he loved as she walked away butterflies filling his heart.

Pierre was in shock as Finn snapped her neck all she could think was:

Pierre:'I promised Klaus...I promised Klaus'

as the world turned black Pierre felt the last moment rush through her brain and smiled a secret smile, in shock she had warned Elijah what their mother was planing on doing to them and so with Elena's life at risk she had told the Salvatore brother the truth of what would happen when they killed Klaus or his siblings which shocked them at first they denied what she was saying to them was true but they had seen the look on her face the anger which they had never known in their friend or possible traitor as they where looking at Pierre now:

Pierre:"It's called genocide You idiots and I'm not good with it, Try using that gray matter of Yours to think for a second before You massacre not just hundreds of thousands of other vampire kin but Your selves in the process!"

Stefan:"How can You expect us to trust You Joe? Your Klaus's mate of cause You don't want him dead!"

Pierre:"then think about poor Elena, since You both think it's super fantastic to kill of a species how about I take out

Elena just for funs? hmm? "

Stefan turned white:"You wouldn't"

Pierre:"nope Your right I wouldn't but Rebekah would"

Damon:"Your bluffing"

Pierre:"really need proof?"

with that she called Rebekah who answered right off:

Rebekah:"Joe? are we safe or am I getting a new toy to play with?"

Pierre:"apparently because though I've saved their asses a number of times they still need proof"

Rebekah:"idiots, here doppelganger speak"

Elena:"Joe?I don't understand what's happening why are You doing this?"

Pierre:"Elena I am sorry, it's the only way I could make them hear the truth sit tight Your going to be free soon be brave put Rebekah back on then You can talk to Stefan"

Rebekah:"Joe times a ticking please tell Me Your going to stop this?"

Pierre:"stop panicking, everything will be fine and Rebekah?"

Rebekah:"yes?"

Pierre:"remember what we talked about?"

Rebekah:"I'll keep My word"

Pierre:"thank You"

With that she handed the phone over to Stefan as Damon stared at her in shock, PL kind funny caring PL who gave her life to protect Elena to save them had done something so cold and devious that it left him speechless and now they where being forced into something to save the originals. If she was telling them the truth then they where idiots for not believing her but if she wasn't...Klaus would soon be without a mate they stood matching one another glare for glare when finally Stefan put the phone down and said:

Stefan:"what do we do?"

Pierre:"You turn Bonnie's mother and it cuts the connection to the spirit world witches"

Damon:"if Your lying PL I will kill You"

Pierre:"if You kill Me Damon I'll come right back, You should ask Bonnie more about Switches or more importantly how they react with nature after un just violence is pushed upon them"

both Salvatore where quiet again they knew Joe didn't make threats she simply acted out what she was going to do informing them only so they have their plans right in their own minds, after a beat or so more they fled to Bonnie's side as Pierre ran to meet Klaus in the forest. Kol had put Pierre on his back as the three originals blurred to the clearing where their mother stood with Finn, Pierre gently dropped of his back landing on her feet as the four moved as one. Klaus's knuckles gently brushing Pierre's own as Kol stood to her other side and Elijah at Kol's right Esther stood looking demonic and beautiful all at the same time as stood guarding his mother.

Esther:"come forth My children...where is Rebekah?"

Elijah:"helping to put a stop to this"

Esther flicked her hand and fire rose then burned in circles around them but much to both Finn and Esther where shocked when Pierre spoke up:

Pierre:"that's enough of that"

Pierre clapped her hands and the flames disappeared making a shocked Finn and Esther both blink confused:

Pierre:"I won't allow You to kill them Esther, You have no right to do that"

Esther:"Your a child of nature You should Be siding with Me...what do YOU know of monsters?of the screams from our sisters who beg Me to right the great wrong I did?"

Pierre:" The great wrong...?Esther You created rightly or wrongly another race of beings of one thousand years in age, they are a bone fide species HOW DARE YOU assume You have the right to wipe them out"

Kol stared at his soon to be sister in law with respect if not a little shock, her words had came out like chips of ice delivered into the brain making all of them flinch at the anger in her voice. Finn pushed Esther behind him protectively:

Finn:"stay behind Me mother"

Elijah sneered:"well done Finn always the martyr" Esther stared at Pierre:"I am going to correct My mistake, My children are a sin against nature and Niklaus doubly so the abominations must die!"

Pierre:"Has it ever accrued to You that if You kept Your legs closed and knickers up none of this would have happened?"

Finn:"How dare You Insult My Mother!"

Pierre:"oh I dare, You might be suicidal Finn BUT I won't allow You to commit Genocide"

Finn:"we'er monsters who kill, we shouldn't exist"

Pierre:"so killing is a big no-no but genocide is A-OKAY?"

Finn couldn't answer he didn't know how to answer that so his Mother answered for him:

Esther:"I have a hundred of My sister on My side You can't stop Me"

Pierre:"want a bet?"

with a surge of power Esther was buried under the ground with only her head left on show, she tried to push her self back up but the power was fading her body now as she cried out:

Esther:"no sisters don't leave Me!"

Pierre:"You have brought this on Your self Esther Mikaelson"

Esther's screams as she was dragged under the earth a large tree branch landed hard on her head crushing her scull with a sickening splat, Finn cried out in rage and grief a true mummies boy to the end blurred forth as Klaus tried to blur Pierre out of the way time seemed to go in slow motion as both Elijah and Kol charged at Finn but missed as he snatched Pierre looked Klaus in the eyes then snapped her neck without word.

* * *

Damon and Stefan Salvatore where sitting in Elena's Kitchen along with Caroline, Jeremy and Matt going through the horrors of the day when the knock sounded ominously everyone froze then Jeremy who was the first to snap out of it stood up with a nervous laugh which the rest joined in with said:

Jeremy:"I'll get that shall I?"

the knock sounded again but sounded more urgent as Jeremy placed a hand on the door nob huffing:

Jeremy:"alright alright Jeez"

he opened the door to see a pale faced Elijah as Elena called out to him:

Elena:"jer who is it?"

Elijah:"It's Me Elijah, please invite Me in I have some terrible news to give You"

the group stood near the front door Elena wore a frown worry biting hard at the girl again as Damon snarled:

Damon:"no way in hell Elijah, what ever You have to say You can say it here"

Elijah:"You really want Me to tell You here Damon?"

Damon:"yes"

Elijah:"Your Joe's assorted friends and the only family she had out side of her late parents"

Elena whispered:"had?"

Elijah:"Joe died tonight saving our species from extinction, the funeral will be next week though I don't suggest any of You come after Your appalling behavior to My brother's mate today...I just thought You should know"

The door closed as Elijah walked away to muffled sounds of grief.


	12. The End :)

Ninety Years Later

Klaus lay in the comfort of the large bed thinking back to the grim night he had lost PL then gained her back, he had wailed like a wounded animal holding her lifeless body to desperately biting down on his wrist and forcing the blood into her mouth rubbing her throat to make it go down. Kol had spent an hour trying to convince him to let her go so they could bury her some place beautiful of Klaus's own choosing, instead he had continued to gaze at his closed eyed little one her skin still so very warm to the touch Elijah had lain Pierre's body on the dining room table as he tried to calm him down. So it was a shock to all of them when hours later Pierre woke up with a gasp, Klaus remembered showing her how to feed and the pure shock of finding that his mate was a new original spawning a bloodline of vampire switches. A soft murmur came from Pierre just then as she began to wake up his hand went to the bump that was the miracle of their love, as she turned to him so they could face one another she gave him a slow sleepy smile:

Pierre:"Hi"

Klaus:"hello how does My daughter feel?"

Pierre:"Like she's ready to meet her Daddy"

footsteps sounded as they heard their youngest son about to open their bedroom door only for the eldest son to stop him with scolding voice:

Sin:"Loki don't disturb Mother, she needs her rest"

Loki:"why is Mummy sick?"

Sin:"no but Mummy does have a little sister waiting to come meet You"

the five Year old blond haired cherub asked ina way that only a child could:

Loki:"ooh...but how did she get in Mummies belly?"

Klaus and Pierre covered the laughter that was bubbling up in them as their oldest boy huffed into their minds:

Sin:'You two owe Me big'

Then scooped up his baby brother and went on to explain about a stalk, who would have thought that they could be blessed with children? not two or three but eight in all counting the bump. sharing a loving kiss Klaus smiled at his wife, mate and heart on legs as he said softly:

Klaus:"are You ready to get dressed My love?"

Pierre:"aye, first a quick shower then we can go meet our beautiful daughter in law"

the wedding was beautiful and as Klaus and Pierre danced she saw a vampire Bonnie and her mate Damon playfully nipping at each others neck her other friends all of whom where vampires now except for of cause the new found baby sister of the Mikaelson family but that was another story altogether, looking back with a happy smile to her only love Pierre said:

Pierre:"I love You Klaus Mikaelson"

Klaus:"I love You too Pierre Louis Mikaelson"

as the music played a purple butterfly fluttered up into the sky creating a large shadow against the moon, it was beautiful and forever just like the love of to soul mates.

The End.


End file.
